Empecemos de Nuevo
by Maddencita
Summary: SasuSaku - NaruHina ::Celos, intriga... mucha intriga y un final feliz XD
1. Dia 63

_**Flashbacks**_

**Cosas importantes**

**Que si Naruto me pertenece??? No, no me pertenece…**

**(..si me perteneciera ahorita mismo en vez de estar escribiendo el fic estaría con Gaara y Neji haciendo Dios sabe que…)**

**REVIEW!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------Dia 63-------------------------------------------------------**

2 meses… 8 semanas… 62 dias… y muchas largas horas e interminable minutos acechaban su existir. Era increíble. Que le estaba sucediendo? Y no es el quien proviene de la gran aclamada familia Uchiha? Ahora con 24 años de edad, trabajando en la ciudad. El es el heredero Uchiha. Un hombre con muchos trofeos, con muchas cosas ganadas…. Y tan solo una perdida….

-Demonios… ha estado lloviendo desde ayer… - susurraba en su habitación. Se encontraba con el pecho desnudo, acostado de un lado, casi hipnotizado por el reloj que marcaba la hora –Dia 63… porque lo sigues contando.. Que haremos contigo Sasuke…- decía como hablando con otra persona mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.

Se sentía algo decepcionado de su existir y aunque ahora todos sus logros profesionales eran reconocidos por todos, realmente no habría mucho de que quejarse… pero… no era suficiente, no para el. Oh no! Que equivocados están todos… Su pertenencia más preciada ya no estaba con él. El príncipe Uchiha se quedó si su princesa y todo por sus malos hábitos… Celoso? Tal vez.

_**El sol radiante iluminaba la habitación del departamento de Sasuke Uchiha. La luz dorada permitía distinguir dos cuerpos acostados en la cama, tapados ambos hasta la cintura por una frágil sábana que más para cubrirlos parecía un adorno, estando ahí casi por obligación. El la protegía mientras dormía, la abrazaba a ella como a ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Amor, no solo deseo. Abrió los ojos con un poco de pesar ya que el sol impedía seguir con su placer mañanero. Sintió como ese cuerpo se retorcía un poco, mostrando que ya se encontraba despierta, se encontró con unos brillantes ojos verdes… -Me has enamorado como un idiota- **_

_**La chica acaricio el pecho masculino que la tenia resguardada, impidiendo que algo le pasara mientras dormía, y sonrió… **_

_**-Buenos días, amor! Dormí como una bebe- dijo mientras se reía de oreja a oreja. **_

_**-Sabes? Te mueves mucho cuando duermes- habló viéndole firmemente. **_

_**-Cariño… yo que recuerde … no estábamos dormidos..- dedico una mirada llena de picardía. Sabía como expresiones así excitaban de sobremanera al muchacho. Se puso encima de el, dejándolo atrapado y ambos se sonrieron, deseosos del cuerpo del otro. –Amor… te voy a decir un secretito- le dijo con una suave y seductora vos…**_

_**-Haber…- se limitó a contestar el mientras se dedicaba a escuchar la dulce voz de… Sí, porque no… de la mujer que amaba, de la única mujer que lo había sometido. La única mujer que con solo un respiro desataba en el lo que nadie más había visto antes… su corazón, sus sentimientos. La amaba, como la amaba… Era la única.**_

_**-Uhm…. Ya se me olvidó… dime, que fue lo que hicimos anoche?- haciéndose la sufrida, un juego típico de Sakura. Sabía que algo más que esos ojos carmín se encendería en el muchacho. **_

_**-Me estas retando, cielo?- dijo el con una mirada llena de placeres, perversión, deseo pero amor por sobre todo. Sí, cogerse a su Sakura por las mañanas era el mejor desayuno antes de trabajar. **_

_**-Y que si lo estoy?- se rió con picardía y guiñó un ojo.**_

_**Entre risas y miradas juguetearon un poco. Empezaron a tener relaciones hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más… Y eso que el día a penas iba comenzado… **_

_**- Mi Sasuke… -**_

_**-Mi sakura…- **_

_**Suya, suya, suya….. **_

Los días felices del Uchiha se veían tan en el pasado. Su rostro se miraba consumido. Las ojeras se veían bajo su mirar; es que pocas veces obtenía buen sueño y si al caso podía dormir, ella estaría presente en cada uno de ellos. Porque no podía sacarla de su mente? Porque!? Todo en todos lados le recordaba a ella y que decir de su departamento era como estar en una cárcel dispuesto a la tortura, la cama, la cocina, el baño, la sala, cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar gritaba el nombre de Sakura. Le era tan difícil estar ahí. Pero quien tenía la culpa de que todo se fuese al carajo? Sasuke Uchiha es!

La lluvia hacía su carrera un poco más tenebrosa y más dolorosa también. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas y su razón le permitía… como estaba sufriendo. Como su corazón parecía estrangularle por dentro. Estaba casi por llegar, la única que lo entendería sería ella… Al parecer la madre naturaleza se había propuesto hacer de este día uno de los más miserables de su vida. Que más se puede hacer en situaciones como estas donde no tienes control sobre nada? Menos de tu propia vida… lo que se hace es… aguantarse. Es que a veces los secretos son demasiado!! Los secretos duelen, los secretos mienten… sin embargo.. los secretos sutilmente te embriagan hasta que te hacen adicto y no puedes volver atrás. No puedes! Las lágrimas de sus ojos azules se confundían con la lluvia…. Dolor y confusión eran ingredientes en ese líquido.

Sakura Haruno trataba de seguir sus días lo más normales que podía… aunque… Esta madrugada se había dedicado a leer, se encontraba con una camisa grande y cómoda para dormir… Una camisa para hombre.

Estaba empapado pero casi a saltos iba por las escaleras para llegar al departamento de la chica. Necesitaba verla. Era urgente. Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta, recuperó la respiración y con la mirada empezó a tocar como un desesperado.

-Sakura!! Sakura!! Abre!!- se escucho del otro, liberando a la muchacha de cualquier pensamiento que cruzara su mente. Reconoció esa voz y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Naruto…-

El chico entró lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Cierra la puerta, Sakura-

La chica haciendo caso a lo que el decía cerró y lo miro incrédula. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y sus ojos se miraban irritados. Pero que demonios le pasaba… ella lo sabía bien, ya lo había visto en ese estado veces anteriores.

-Naruto… Tu… Por dios, deja que te traigas unas toallas- ofreció corriendo al baño dejando al chico en medio de la sala parado como un poste.

Pasaron unos minutos y el chico se estaba secando, se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, a consejo de la chica que insistía en que si no se cuidaba agarraría un resfriado. Un resfriado… no era nada comparado con el dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro él. Las palabras como un tenaz cuchillo puede ir desmembrando nuestro ser… y Naruto no sería la excepción. Tenia una toalla en el cuellos, sus cabellos caían en todas direcciones, su estado era algo deplorable. Miró al techo. Suspiró, esquivaba las miradas de preocupación que le dedicaba Haruno.

-A veces quisiera… como quisiera terminar con todo esto…- empezó a decir el rubio –Quisiera rendirme y dejar de creer en el amor… Sakura…-

La chica lo miró así como una mamá ve a su hijo. Estaba preocupada, después de todo ella sabía mucho de la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, aunque era incapaz de ayudarle lo menos que podría hacer para aliviar su dolor sería escucharlo… escucharlo hasta que el dejara de hablar.

-Sakura… tu lo sabes… YO LA AMO!! LA AMO- enfatizó sus palabras con un mayor tono de voz, casi ahogándose por ellas mismas –No puede ser… tanto esfuerzo… y nada… Hoy su hermano fue a verme a la oficina, me dijo…. El dijo que si yo seguía con ella… si yo seguía… haría lo imposible para…- apretó sus puños y dientes, el dolor sentimental no cesaba – el hablaría con su padre para impedir cualquier cosa… y de ser necesario… me mataría…- trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a ver al techo.

Un pequeño silencio adorno la habitación.

Sintió como dos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban, se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tantas veces lo reconfortaban, divisó una sonrisa y se perdió en ese abrazo.

-Naruto… Todo estará bien… ya lo verás… Hinata te ama más de lo que te puedes imaginar…-

El muchacho empezó a llorar como un niño. Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida enamorado de esa chica pero ella pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de todo el país, eran sumamente respetados y solo personas afortunadas eran bienvenidas a entrar en esa familia. El tenía mas de un año de estar con Hinata Hyuuga, a escondidas… Nadie sabía de su relación.. si alguien se enteraba… Por dios que ni a Naruto le gustaba pensar en eso… Aunque le doliera ella tenía un apellido imponente y el quien era? Un simple Naruto Uzumaki. Por casualidades de la vida el conoció a Sakura hace unos años atrás en un tren, se convirtieron en mejores amigos… más que amigos eran como hermanos, ella era la única que sabía de la relación secreta que mantenía con Hinata y en mas de una ocasión ya lo había ayudado. A pesar que la chica Hyuga ya estaba mayor su padre y toda su familia eran demasiado sobre-protectores. Sakura conocía la dura vida de Naruto, lo mucho que le costo llegar hasta donde esta en su vida. Es un abogado del bien. No había nadie que amara más la justicia que Naruto, razón por la cual le partía el corazón escuchar el llanto del muchacho, ella haría lo que fuera por asistir a su hermano menor… porque eso era Naruto para ella, su tonto hermano menor… lástima que alguien… nunca pudo entender eso.

Pasó un rato hasta que el muchacho estaba en razón de nuevo. Lavó su cara y se relajo un poco. Había decidido que jamás se rendiría y haría hasta lo impensable por estar con Hinata, llegaría al extremo, no le importaba, era el amor de su vida y estaría con ella hasta que forzadamente… le quitarán la vida.

Sakura había hecho un poco de chocolate caliente, era de madrugada ya. Las tres pasadas y bueno sería sábado ya, ninguno de los dos tendrían trabajo. Se sentarón en la sala nuevamente; Sakura ya hab;ia sacado un colchon para que ambos se quedaran ahí en la sala viendo películas. El chico de cabellera dorada empezó a inspeccionar curiosamente a su amiga pelirosada.

-Sakura…. Esa camisa… Esa camisa es de..!!- exclamó apuntándola con su dedo.

-Cállate…-

Sus orbes verdes se vieron perdidos en otra dimensión. La razón por la que Sasuke terminó con ella fue Naruto… no, no fue él… fueron esos celos… ese sentimiento descontrolado de poseer algo ilegítimamente que consumía tanto al Uchiha. Tuvieron miles de millones de peleas porque él siempre dudaba de la amistad que había entre Uzumaki y Haruno…. Por más que ella le explicara y le demostrara cosas el veía algo donde no había nada. Sakura había renunciado a todas sus amistades masculinas por Sasuke, a todas menos su amistad con Naruto y nunca lo haría, sabía que el rubio contaba con ella para todo y su lazo con el era más de familia que cualquier otra cosa. Por más que ella le dijera esto a Sasuke el nunca comprendió. Él siempre estallaba en celos ante cualquier escena que incluyera a ese cuerpo trigueño y esos ojos azules. Aunque Uchiha ardería en celos ante cualquier hombre que tratara de acercarse a ella, igualmente con los compañeros de trabajo, en cualquier. Pero Naruto y otro cierto sujeto eran la elite en su round de peleas, hasta el día en que quizá él no pudo más y la mando al carajo. Esos recuerdos le duelen mucho a ella ya que el día en que terminaron fue el ultimo en el que tuvo comunicación con él y aunque quería seguir con el todas esas duras palabras que Uchiha le dijo en su histeria fueron más de lo que ella podría soportar. Sasuke era el hombre de su vida pero…

-Aun lo amas… cierto?-

-No hagas preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta… tonto-

-Sakura… yo… como lo siento…- él sabía también como iba la relación de Haruno, siempre la aconsejaba.

-No…. Tú no tienes la culpa… Sasuke es un necio.. Además… Sai tuvo mucho que ver… - esto ultimo lo dijo casi para sus oídos nada más. Como le disgustaba pensar en todo. Ella solo quería estar con Uchiha, era tan feliz cuando estaba con el y aun cuando sus celos era tan descontrolados a veces lo encontraba tan adorable, sentía que él también estaba igual de enamorado que ella… aunque finalmente la paranoia prevaleció.

Se quedaron viendo una película cualquiera. Uzumaki en el colchón ya que Sakura ni loca quería estar cerca de el cuando este durmiera, vaya a ser que el chico la mate con una de sus patadas que siempre daba en sueños. El chico dormía algo tranquilo esta vez, quizá si se relajo después de todo. Ella se levanto a cerrar las cortinas ya que el sol cada vez amenazaba en cubrir la sala con su intensa luz. Después de dicha labor se quedó en el sillón.

Él subía las gradas a paso medio, no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Ya varias veces llegaba hasta la puerta, la contemplaba un rato y se iba nuevamente. Pensaba en el poco valor que tenía, lo estúpido que había sido, se lo reprochaba al despertar desde los últimos 63 dias.

_**Sakura estaba con un vestido corto negro, sus cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura, se encontraba afuera de un balcón que daba vista a un extenso mar, su pelo jugaba con el viento. Sasuke la abrazó por detrás. **_

_**-Oiga! Quien le ha dado derecho de agarrarme así! Mi dueño se podrá extremadamente celoso- dijo ella en juego. **_

_**-En serio? Hábleme de ese dueño suyo- decía Sasuke con risas –Apuesto que es muy guapo- **_

_**-Ni tanto…- dicho esto empezó a reír y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos negros, se colgó del cuello del chico. **_

_**-Y cual es el nombre de ese sujeto?- le dijo el, seduciéndola. **_

_**-Uhm….- se mordió el labio inferior –Sasuke Uchiha**__**… yo soy de el… solo de el**__**- **_

_**Y con el mar de testigo empezaron a besarse como locos. Necesitando uno del otro, enamorados… **_

Se encontraba viendo la puerta color verde, pensando en si tocar o no, al menos una vez por semana intentaba eso; después de aquella discusión no había oído su dulce voz, ya nadie lo arruyaba ni lo acariciaba hasta quedarse dormido. Ni una jodida llamada, no podía después del dolor que le había causado a ella con todas las palabras, sabía que había cometido un error pero su orgullo siempre le impedía muchas cosas. Ni el mismo puede explicarse como su paranoia gano a su sentido racional. Jamás lo entenderá, quizá la amaba demasiado. Suspiró pesadamente. Finalmente… toco la puerta.

Sus ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces y parecía no tener fuerzas de nada, solo quería seguir durmiendo… Volvió a escuchar ese sonido; es verdad, alguien tocaba la puerta. Medio se arreglo la camisa y más dormida que despierta empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del cual el sonido provenía.

-Por un demonio!! Ya voy!!- gritó.

Escuchó la voz… esa voz… su cuerpo casi se congelo, escuchaba los pasos que lentamente se acercaban a la puerta. No podría escapar…

Ella abrió la puerta y se restregó los ojos, aun no veía con claridad. Los volvió a abrir como platos viendo la figura que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Sasuke!-

Vio la mirada fruncida del chico, la mirada de forma sospechosa, su mirada era acusadora. Estaba enojado, pero porque? Él chico termino de empujar la puerta…. Vio al colchón, observó al chico semi desnudo que dormía en el, sus pupilas parecían dilatarse, miró de nuevo a Sakura. Visiones de momentos junto a ella pasaron en un segundo por su cabeza, muchas cosas que ella le había dicho, el odio que tenia hacia ese joven, todo volvía. Cuantas veces no había sido él el que se dormía junto a Sakura viendo películas… pero por si no fuera mucho, el peor escenario paso por su mente… lo que hacían mientras veían la película, los besos… el sexo… Cuantas veces Sakura no lo acariciaba hasta que ambos dormían placenteramente. Ahí mismo, ahí donde ahora otro estaba durmiendo… Otro que no era él!!

Lo que estaba presenciando era demasiado. Miró a Sakura con más intensidad que antes… no, eso si que no… se había acostado con ese sujeto y después tuvo el cinismo de ponerse una camisa que le pertenecía a él. No… No… esto iba en contra de él, el universo le había permitido ver en carne viva su peor pesadilla. Aun no lograba cruzar palabra y Sakura… solo temía por las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del Uchiha. Porque no pudo llegar otro día, este desastre… era demasiado! Sabía que por más que le explicara Sasuke siempre sería necio… siempre, siempre…

-Sasuke no es lo que….-

Y el que había llegado, inútilmente ilusionado pensando que este día tal vez su vida sería buena de nuevo…. Vale más una imagen que mil palabras…

-ERES UNA………………!!!-

**-----------------------------------------------Continuará----------------------------------------------------------**

**Ojala les haya gustado **

**Para mi Sasuke es un personaje muy intenso. **

**Bueno, espero mi review!! **

**Por favor :D **

**Con cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea!! **

**Si?!**

**Atte. Maddencita**

**(¬)Gaara & Neji(¬)**


	2. Nuevos caminos

_**Flashbacks**_

**Cosas Importantes**

**Comencemos**** Ojala les ****guste !****Review**

**Naruto no me pertenece... aunque en mis suenhos mas profundos.. Gaara y Neji si XD **

**----------------------------------------Nuevos caminos****!------------------------------**

-ERES UNA…….!!!- se tapo rápidamente la boca. Había jurado que jamás volvería a insultar a su Sakura… suya?

La mirada se le nublo, parecían que sus rodillas se darían por vencidas y se vería tumbado en el suelo. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan traicionado como ahora, tan dolido… era un dolor que no podría ser descrito con palabras. Todas las veces que Sakura había estado con el… todas las promesas, todos los "te amo"… todas esas veces que el la hacia llegar al infinito, todo se había ido directo por el drenaje? Lo peor que le pudiera pasar, le estaba pasando… O sea que… Mientras ella le juraba amor eterno a el, también lo hacia con el otro?! Todas esas veces en que Sakura juro por su corazón que ella devota de él, fue una farsa? Muy dentro de su corazón él sabía que no pero ahorita su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, la imagen que veía no podría ser discutida con ninguna palabra. Era suficiente. No podía creer como una mujer lo hacía sentirse de aquella manera, sentía la muerte en ese momento. Sus pupilas estaban ya consumidas por la imagen que presenciaba. No sabía porque demonios había ido a verla… Porque la ama… es cierto… Una visión pasaba tras la ultima, mostrando a un Sasuke feliz con Sakura, abrazados, besándose, haciendo el amor… haciendo el amor!! Porque para él, eso era ella, era amor, era el amor de su vida., fue con la única que pensó en casarse y tener hijos, hacer su familia junto a ella. Estar con ella para toda la vida. Esto no podía estar pasando.

_**Un fuerte torrente de agua estaba cayendo a todo lo que daba. Las personas **__**corrian**__** rápidamente para llegar a un lugar en el cual refugiarse. Era un mal día para caminar, pero es que el clima como siempre es totalmente inesperado. **__**Sasuke**__** y **__**Sakura**__** andaban caminando desde temprano **__**asi**__** que la tormenta los agarró desprevenidos.**_

___**Sakura**__** sujetaba con fuerza la mano de **__**Sasuke**__** y ambos corrían en busca de un lugar en el cual resguardarse, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una parada de autobuses y se quedaron ahí, tendrían que esperar a que todo aquello finalmente cesara. **_

___**Sasuke**__** vio su aliento en el aire que rápidamente era liderado por la lluvia para luego voltear y ver a su **__**Sakura**__**, temblaba del frio y estaba tratando de darse calor ella sola con sus manos. Rió antes esto. **_

___**-Eres una tonta- le dijo y se aproximo a abrazarla y sintió el cuerpo de la chica totalmente empapado, también observo como ese cabellos mojado le acentuaba tan bien. **_

___**Sakura**__** al sentir esos fuerte brazos que la rodeaban sonrió y se quedó ahí, en ese lugar que la hacía sentir tan segura, ese lugar… los brazos de su **__**Sasuke**_

_____**Unieron sus frentes y se vieron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Es que no hay poder mas sagrado y divino que el amor. Cuando uno esta con la persona que ama**__**, nada más importa, nada más qu**__**e sentir ese corazón que late al mismo ritmo que el nuestro. Era una cosa maravillosa y ellos lo sentían. Estaban tan felices… **_

_____**-Sabes porque eres **__**mía**____**- preguntó el acariciando las mejillas rosadas de la chica. **_

_______**-Uhm… no**____** Dime, dime**____** Porque me atrapaste, **__**Sasuke**__**?- **_

___________**-Porque siempre te voy a proteger y mientras yo este, nada va a pasarte… Por eso eres **__**mía**__**…- **_

___________**-Y siempre lo seré…- afirmo ella mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y le daba un beso. **_

___________**Sasuke**__** y **__**Sakura**__** quedaron abrazados y la lluvia solo les daba un ambiente más **__**romántico**__**. Que felicidad sentía él cuando ella decía como esas… **_

Que feliz se sintió en ese momento… Se sintió porque aparentemente ese sentimiento jamás regresaría a su vida. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y puso su mano en su frente que sudaba fríamente.

-Sakura… gracias…- suspiraba un Naruto durmiente.

No.. Ahora si que había visto y escuchado todo. Sakura estaba tratando de deducir que podria hacer en una situación como esta pero lo hallaba como un callejón sin salida, sabía muy bien que las palabras con Sasuke Uchiha estaba demás; ahora bien, que Naruto recibiría su merecido al despertar, eso era otra cosa. El idiota no pudo escoger un mejor lugar para llamarla en sueños. Que hacer? No podría decirle la verdad a Sasuke, revelarle que Naruto tenía un amorío con la chica que pertenecía a la familia élite: Hyuga. Y no era porque no confiara en el, si no que… el mejor amigo de Sasuke era Neji Hyuga. El hermano de Hinata, y no podía correr el riesgo de que algo así saliera a la luz. Naruto se lo conto a ella como algo más secreto que quien sabe que. Un millón de ideas pasaban por la mente de ella, quería salir de eso, quería arreglar las cosas con Sasuke pero las cosas, por ahora, pintaban todas en su contra.

Sasuke estaba volviendo en si, tratando de dejar la furia que recorría su sangre.

-Sasuke yo te amo- expresó Haruno dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

El chico de tés blanca parecía indigestarse con el vomito de palabras que ahora querían salir de su boca? Que lo amaba?! Si lo amaba porque dormiría con otra persona!? Y aunque no hubiera tenido sexo con ese sujeto, lo cual, debido a todas las pruebas, lo consideraba poco probable… Porque… ya… ya ni tenia como hacerse las preguntas.

-Porque… porque tienes puesta mi camisa?- fue lo único coherente que le pudo preguntar.

-Esto no es lo que parece. Tienes que creerme, tu sabes que Naruto es como un hermano para mí… te lo dije un sinfín de veces… Créeme, por favor!!- rogaba ella y más lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y aun con la puerta abierta la acorralo en la pared. Le dio una mirada como sugiriendo algo pero a la vez nada, sintió su respiración y besó el cuello de la chica.

-Sakura… me amas?- preguntó el en un suspiro.

-Si, Sasuke… te amo, te amo, te amo!!-

Uchiha iba con cuidado desprendiendo los botones de la camisa que ella portaba, dejándola solo en ropa interior, la miro de arriba hasta abajo. Inspeccionando todo ese cuerpo femenino que había sido suyo sin contemplaciones tantas veces. Unió su frente con la de ella.

-Sabes…Eras todo para mi…. Todo…estúpidamente… yo también… te amaba… - Sostuvo la camisa que hace un momento le había quitado a la chica –Me llevo esto… porque a diferencia tuya… si me pertenece…. es mía…-

Sakura quedó perpleja, puso sus manos en su cuello buscando señales de vida en ella misma.

-Sasuke no te vayas… Yo… Yo.. te necesito conmigo…- decía desesperada, el muchacho se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta –déjame explicarte!! Por favor!!-

-Ya es suficiente…. No llores más– cerró la puerta tras el y se fue corriendo. Para estar de su edad parecía estar atrapado en una serie de jóvenes enamorados.

Finalmente llegó a su auto, sus manos aun temblaban. Golpeó el tablero hasta que los nudillos de sus manos, vencidos, comenzaron a sangrar. Con su enojo trataba de evitar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Vio al techo de su auto y sintió un especie de líquido templado viajando en el contorno de su mejilla. Como le dolía, aun esperaba despertar de semejante pesadilla.

-Como pudiste Sakura…Yo que… te amo de esta manera… -

Se hizo un poco más tarde y Naruto finalmente despertó. Como no encontró a la peli rosa se metió al baño por su cuenta, tenía que irse a su casa, hablar con Hinata y ver de que forma se iba a decidir su vida amorosa. De nuevo, en pensar las opciones que habían se le venía una punzada al corazón. Salió del baño, se cambió y no veía a Haruno por ningún lado. Tendría que irse sin despedirse?

El rubio se adentro a la cocina en busca de un pequeña libreta que Sakura tenía para dejarle un mensaje, cuando la encontró ahí mismo había un mensaje de la chica.

«Naruto… Algo horrible pasó; mientras tu dormías Sasuke llegó al departamento… te vio.. me vio y te imaginaras lo que pudo haber pasado. Ahora fui a casa de mi mamá, tal vez pase ahí unos días… yo se que me necesitas pero lo que yo necesito ahora es estar no sola, no me busques por favor…Atte. Sakura»

Naruto se maldijo por dentro, si llego Sasuke como es que no se había despertado y en que momento se vino a aparecer aquel sujeto a la casa de Sakura… todo era de película. De todas maneras entendía a Sakura y sabía muy bien el dolor por el que ella pasaba; sabía que ella por más que lo intentara ocultar estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Se rio un poco al pensar en los momentos amorosos tan apáticos que ambos pasaban.

-Creo que después de todo… si somos hermanos, Sakura- se dijo a sí mismo y se fue del departamento.

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, Sakura aun seguía donde su madre, había olvidado lo cariñosa que era con ella y lo bien que la trataba. Iba a su trabajo, regresaba, como intentaba porque la palabra "normal" encajara en su vida… pero como?! Como si la única persona que ella necesitaba probablemente no la quería ver jamás en su vida, ni en la próxima, ni en la que le sigue. Había intentado comunicarse con Sasuke un gran numero de veces pero siempre o el teléfono la mandaba al buzón o… el teléfono la mandaba al buzón.. Bah! No tendía el coraje de ir a buscarlo a su casa por miedo a la escena con la que ella podría encontrarse, conocía el carácter del Uchiha a la perfección y con solo imaginárselo con otra mujer su cuerpo reaccionaba con leves temblores por doquier. Que? Celosa? Un poco…

-Ese sonido… otra vez… pero que molestia- decía Uchiha apagando la alarma de su habitación –Dia… que más da…-

-Con quien hablas, Sasuke?- preguntaba una chica de cabellos claros y dorados.

-Sigues aquí? Que estas esperando para irte?- dijo parándose y poniéndose la sábana alrededor de su cintura. Estaba desnudo.

-Tan apático como siempre… - reprimía ella acercándose al muchacho. Ella usaba la camisa que arrebatadamente le había quitado a Sasuke la noche anterior… Sí, por fin se había acostado con Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba acostado, rolo la mirada un poco y sujeto a ese ser que inundaba su corazón de amor…Había pasado la noche con Hinata, una de esas pocas noches en las que el se sentía feliz, se sentía feliz por hacerla suya, por sentir ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, por amarla, por desearla, por necesitarla. Hinata tenía su corazón por completo y no lo quería de regreso. La abrazo un poco más y le dio un beso a esos cabellos azulados, provocando en la chica una sensación de cosquillas.

-Amor… te amo… mucho…- decía ella entre suspiros.

Naruto la miro como un niño ve a su dulce favorito. Ahí le gustaba estar, junto a la mujer que ama…

Sakura andaba por el hospital como loca, trayendo papeles de aquí hasta Tokio, Dios pero que difícil es ser médico! Ella estaba consiente que su trabajo traía mucho estrés pero le gustaba estar ahí, sentirse útil para las personas… Lo bueno es que ahora tenía tantas cosas que hacer que poco tiempo le quedaba para pensar en… Que? Eso de nuevo… a quien quiere engañar… piensa en Sasuke las 24 hrs del día. Extrañándolo. Pensando en como las cosas se le habían complicado. Ella no dudaba del amor que Sasuke le tenía, pero sabía muy bien que a veces con él, las palabras no son lo mejor… lo tenía comprobado.

___________**-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero que **__**estes**__** cerca de ese sujeto**____**! –**_

_____________**-Quien**______**Sai**__**??- **_

_________________**-Vamos el chico fue tu novio… Si no me hubieras conocido a mi seguirías con el… Yo se como te mira y solo yo quiero ser quien te ve así…-**_

_________________**-**__**Sasuke**__** no digas tonterías… que diablos pasa contigo… si no es uno es el otro… yo solo te amo a ti que no lo entiendes**____**!- **_

___________________**-**__**Hmpm**__**…**__** y me sacas al otro**____** Bruto, **__**N**__**aruto**__** como sea…-**_

_____________________**-Mira el es como mi hermano…-**_

_____________________**-Hermano**____** Si claro… No te quiero cerca de el, ya**____**!-**_

_________________________**-N**__**o puedo creer que sigamos teniendo la misma pelea una y otra vez… y de **__**Sai**__**? Por favor… el chico me canso, tu solo llegaste en el momento adecuado…- se acercó a el con la sutileza de siempre… agarró las manos del muchacho y las puso en su cintura. Luego, se colgó del cuello de él. Lo miró, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Se abrazó de él –te amo…ya**____**- como música para los oídos de **__**Sasuke**__**… solo se aferro más a ella. **__**Las acciones valen más que las palabras… una de las fuertes creencias de **__**Sasuke**_

Sakura se detuvo un poco recordando todo aquello. Porque la celaba tanto con Naruto? La razón era mas clara que el agua. Haruno andaba de novia con Sai y por ese tiempo conoció a Sasuke, se hicieron grandes amigos hasta que indiscutiblemente los sentimientos empezaron a florecer. Para hacer el cuento más corto… Sasuke le hizo la movida a Sai y se quedó con Sakura. Entonces lo que le daba miedo a Sasuke era… **el que las hace, las paga… otra de ****Uchiha****…**

Sakura hizo todo lo posible por bloquear todo eso de su mente. Lo logró por instantes, incluso ahora se veía bromeando con Sai en la sala de descanso. Habían sido novios en un tiempo, pero ahora eran grandes amigos. La mayoría de doctores estaba presentas ahí; esperaban la introducción del nuevo jefe de unidad.

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina con pocos ánimos como usualmente le pasaba, desde… Demonioos! Se maldecía a sí mismo por pensar en ello… Seguía amando a Sakura con locura pero su orgullo a veces se posesionaba de é. Cuando veía las llamadas perdidas de ella en su teléfono se preguntaba que era lo que Haruno tenía que decirle, que tal si se hubiera tomado la molestia de escuchar sus explicaciones…. Sería otro gallo el que cantara ahora? Demonios!!

Sai molestaba a Sakura ya que ella por ser de las mas respetadas en todo el hospital, que nombraran a otro jefe que no fuera ella… un golpe bajo! Aunque a Haruno no le importaba mucho.

-Bueno… con tal que no sea el cejudo de la sección B me conformo… -

-Jajaja vamos Sakura… el sería lo mejor… mas con esas cejas tan simpáticas!! Solo imagínate como ha de ser su pene :D- decía Sai riéndose de oreja a oreja con una Sakura muy enojada.

-Tu y tus penes…-

-Escuchen: El nuevo jefe de esta unidad será… -

-No tienes necesidad de presentarme… además que ya me canse de estar esperando… Bah!-

-Bien, bien… hazlo tu mismo… -

-Yo soy el Dr… -

Sakura lo miro de reojo. Interesante cabello.

___________________________**------------------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------------------**_

___________________________**Jujujuju****!! Yo creo ****qu**** ella saben quien es el nuevito**_

___________________________**Waaaaa****Kiero****reviews****!!! Si no es mucha molestia**_

___________________________**El capitulo no estuvo tan malo o si**_

___________________________**Naruto**** siempre de oportuno llamando a ****Sakura**** en sue****ñ****os… ****jajajaja****:D**_

___________________________**La historia tendrá rumbos inesperados…**_

___________________________**Regresara ****sakura**** y ****sasuke****??? Quien sabe****Muajajaja**_

___________________________**Me voy****Reviews**** ¬¬!!**_

___________________________**Atte. ****Maddencita**_


	3. Juntos y Separados

**Gracias por los ****reviews**** TT.TT**

**Dejenme****mas :D**** si les gusta el capitulo claro :D **

**Lo hice ****super**** inspirada ¡! **

**Lo juro**

**Bueno ****lean :D**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**Naruto**** ni sus personajes me pertenecen aunque planeo hacer un clon de ****gaara**** y ****neji**** y procrear XD!!**

**-------------------------------------------Juntos y Separados----------------------------------------------**

Sakura lo vio de reojo. Interesantes cabellos que combinaban perfecto con los ojos. El chico… bueno, ni tanto porque tendría quizás unos 26 años ya; tenía buena complexión física y su altura era adecuada para ella… para ella?! Meneo un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño, agudizo sus parpados como para verlo mejor y se le notaba que tenía un cierto aire de grandeza.

-Tiene pelo rosado o algo así….- Sai lo miraba como con ganas de reírse.

-Soy el Dr. Sasori y espero que todos trabajen eficazmente- dijo a secas .

-Pelo rosado…. Pene… rosado?- Sai hizo la cabeza a un lado tratando de comprender. Que hombre tan extraño –Bueno Sakura creo que has encontrado a tu… como lo puedo decir…. Uhm…. Ahora puedes ver como serias si tuvieras pene :D- comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte y se cubrió la boca.

Sasori solo lo vio como con una mirada fría, ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba viendo a él. Los demás doctores que estaban reunidos en la sala comenzaron a cuchichear un rato sobre el nuevo jefe de unidad que se les había asignado. Tenía cara de niño pero se le notaba la experiencia; además parece ser que él es uno de los mejores en su área.

A Sakura le daba igual quien fuese el jefe de unidad, de todas maneras su trabajo siempre sería el mismo…

Vio al techo y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y prontamente encontró sus ojos azules con los ojos grises de Hinata. Era la segunda ronda del mejor sexo mañanero… para él, claro esta.

No había nada como probar el sabor de esos labios que lo sacaban de su ser. Ella estaba encima de él. Eran las 9 de la mañana y no le importaba, con tal de aprovechar al máximo estar con la dueña de su corazón…. Nada importaba, nada. Ambos aumentaban el ritmo de los choques, queriendo llegar juntos al clímax. Los gemidos se escapaban uno tras otro de la boca de Hinata; nadie podría hacerle el amor como Naruto… y no estaba dispuesta a averiguar si alguna otra persona era capaz. Él era todo para ella y viceversa. Hinata dio el último grito y cansada cayó en el pecho de Naruto, sus cabellos azulados se veían regados y algunos se pegaban a su cara sudada, estaba agotada. Y que decir de él, estaba cansado por igual, solo la abrazo y se quedo adherido a ella.

-Buenos días de nuevo, amor- saludó con una gentil voz Hinata.

-Los mejores días… cariño- devolvió Naruto.

Eran las 11 pasadas, tenía una cita a las 10:30 con cierto sujeto y no tenía nada de ganas de levantarse de su silla; tras que le costo sacar a esa rubia desquiciada de su departamento, no pudo dormir bien esas pocas horas… nuevamente, como siempre…. En sus sueños aparecía aquel angel.

-Maldita…- dijo casi con odio, pero era puro ardor.

Su celular sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos –Estupido… - dijo saludando a la otra voz –Si, ya voy.. – colgó.

Con todas las fuerzas se levantó y fue a un café que estaba cerca de la oficina. Entró al lugar y rápidamente lo diviso, él chico se había encargado ya de pedir cafés para ambos. Lo miró pesadamente, era su mejor amigo así que… que se aguante el mal humor que cargaba!

-Que quieres? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Como que, qué quiero!? Por si no recuerdas tu me dijiste ayer que nos viéramos. No te es suficiente acosarme por el teléfono verdad imbécil!- decía bromeando Neji Hyuga.

-Hmpm… y que cuentas?-

-Bueno Sasuke creo que esta vez yo empezaré las preguntas- se señalo a sí mismo y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Los caracteres de ambos eran algo parecidos, sólo que Neji solía tener un lado más simpático y era de más palabras que Sasuke – Como sigues con lo de Sakura?-

-¬¬ Eso es algo que a ti no te importa…-

-Claro que no me importa… pero no te pregunatara esto si no me tocara aguantar tus lloriqueos nocturnos sobre "Oh dios… no me lo merezco… porque tuvo que pasar asi… "… la quieres hacer de fuerte pero eres un ma…-

-idiota…!!- interrumpió Sasuke ante el insulto que se aproximaba.

-Lloron… :D-

-¬¬ Hmpm…-

-Hmpm…¬¬-

Miraron en direcciones contrarias.

Neji también tenía muchas cosas en su mente; más ahora que andaba de protector de su hermana quien parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás le escucharía. Él era el único que a estas alturas se había dado cuenta de las jugarretas que se estaba tirando ella pero no podía decírselo a nadie, por eso actuaba secretamente, a veces le daba ganas de contarle a Sasuke pero…. Era mejor cambiar el curso de eso él solo, es decir, ni su padre sabía nada. Hinata era necia y eso lo sacaba constantemente de quicio… Aún se recuerda cuando le tocó hablar con aquel sujeto, pero sabía bien que sus advertencias habían sido ignoradas y no sólo por ese ojiazul si no también con su hermana, con la que compartían la misma sangre Hyuga. Se arreglo un poco su largo cabello como para sacudir todos esos problemas infantiles que tenía a causa de Hinata… Es que si su padre llegara a enterarse de que Hinata estaba con alguien que no era de familia reconocida… a parte que jamás lo aceptaría, de una u otra forma Neji terminaría siendo el culpable. Ese apellido que llevaban si que pesaba. Aún se arrepiente por andar investigando las salidas secretas de Hinata ya que así no tendría que hacerse responsable de nada. Maldita curiosidad.

-Y te acostaste con Ino?-

Sasuke se limito a hacerle una mirada que afirmaba su respuesta. Sí, se la había cogido… había tenido puro sexo, porque eso era; pura lujuria… esa chica rubia no era nada más que para pasar el rato.

Sakura estaba en su oficina, por más que veía las horas pasar era como que el día nunca terminaría; este día quizá Kami se había propuesto hacerlo sumamente extenuante. Ya estaba harta de recordar momentos con Sasuke, le dolía porque aun no encontraba la solución para hacer reaccionar al pelinegro, los días pasaban… los días pasaban sin Sasuke a su lado.

Un mes se fue en un abrir de ojos para sorpresa de todos. Sakura trabaja como loca en el hospital, al parecer el nuevo jefe de unidad o tenia algo en contra de ella o… no! Definitivamente tenía algo contra ella porque siempre la ponía hacer cualquier estupidez y siempre utilizaba la clásica –Sakura es que tu eres la mejor para esto- la mejor?! Patrañas!

Por fin había logrado agarrar aire y se sentó en una banca del lugar, extendió sus piernas, estaba sentada, desganada. Cerró un rato los ojos… para agarrar ganas de nuevo.

_**Su mirada era de deseo intenso, ella reía ante la sonrisa picara que se dibujaba en la cara de él… Ella con ropa interior negra, esa que tanto le gustaba a él… se encontraba preparada frente a él; sus cabellos sueltos rosados le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus pechos resaltaban con la tenue luz de la luna. **_

_**-Amor… me preguntaba algo…- dijo ella con una voz de chiquilla. **_

_**-El que**____**- respondió el, haciéndose el desinteresado; pero verla con tan poca ropa… quería estar sobre ella a las ya!! **_

_**-Quieres acostarte conmigo**____**- habló y seguido de esto se le hizo una sonrisa ladeada -…Digo… no se si tienes ganas, pero si no quieres lo dejamos para otro día… no hay problema- rió en su **__**interior, le gustaban hacer esos juegos con **__**Sasuke**__**, sabía muy bien que el muchacho no resistiría mucho más. **_

_**Él extendió su mano y agarro la de ella y la jaló hacia él, dejándola sentada en sus piernas. **_

_**-Te he dicho que tan tonta eres**____**- **_

_**-Ay… Yo**____**! Porque**____**- **_

_**Sasuke**__** iba besando el cuello de la chica a paso lento, como dejando grabado en sus labios esa piel… esa piel que era de él y de nadie más. En dos segundos le dio vuelta a la chica dejándola bajó de el… el pecho de ella palpitaba aceleradamente. **_

_**-Porque yo no me voy a acostar contigo… yo te voy a hacer el amor… una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pueda…. Tonta- ambos rieron y **__**Sakura**__** se sonrojo; sólo él hacia cosas como esa sonar extremadamente **__**románticas**_____

_**Comenzaron a perderse… a fundirse… a pertenecerse… **_

Abrió los ojos y enredo su mano en sus cabellos negros. Recordar una y otra vez le hacia daño –Van 128 días Sasuke… supéralo… - se decía a sí mismo. Para refrescarse un poco iría a tomarse una ducha. Tal vez todos esos pensamientos se iban por el desagüe… claro, Sasuke… claro…

-Tierra conectando a Sakura…- decía un tipo pasando su mano de lado a lado frente a los ojos cerrados –deja de tener pensamientos pecaminosos con Sasori-

Al oír eso Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó… era un hecho que estaba pensando en algo no muy apto para menores, pero no era con su maldito jefe que le hostigaba la vida. En lo que reacciono le dio un golpe a Sai, directo a su parte noble.

-INCONCIENTE!!! COMO LE HACES ESO A MI PENEEEE!!!- grito y todos en los alrededores se quedaron viendo incrédulos. Sai puso sus manos alrededor del área lastimada.

-Los hombres hablando de más… -

-Escucha…- dijo un poco jadeante, es el dolor que ninguna mujer llegará a conocer; al menos eso se espera [XD – Sasori quiere que vayas a su oficina-

-Que?!!?!? Si hace unos minutos salí de ahí… por dios!! Noooo!! –

-Para mi que Sasori…. Sabes que! Me lo guardo! Otro golpe y no dejare descendencia-

Sakura a paso acelerado salió de ahí para ir a la oficina. En contra de su voluntad, porque ni se imaginaba la tarea que le quisiera dejar su nuevo jefe ahora. Que lata.

Se quito el bóxer que andaba y se dirigió a la ducha.

[ Ok. Lo que van a leer es que estaba escuchando esta canción y me inspiro en la escena (TTwTT)

Prendió el flujo de agua y la dejo en temperatura cálida, quería relajarse un momento; había faltado a la oficina sin avisar y le importaba un cacahuate. Se vio en el espejo; seguía buen mozo con una sombra que marcaba unas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero nada grave. Se puso las manos en sus mejillas tersas, ya estaba rasurado; suspiro, sería un baño relajante.

Metió su cuerpo y sintió que casi como la lluvia cada gota de agua golpeaba su cuerpo. Puso la mano en una de las paredes y bajo la cabeza, sintiendo los hilos de agua que recorrían su ser.

_Escucho un comentario, de todos mis amigos_

_Que me hallan diferente_

_Que estoy tan destruido_

_Que a penas soy la sombra, soy un desconocido_

_Que a veces ni respondo… que ya no soy el mismo._

Escuchaba en su mente las recientes pláticas que había tenido con Neji, a veces se insultaban pero es que Sasuke encontraba difícil que alguien pudiese entender por lo que estaba pasando. Hyuga siempre le hacia la misma observación; tenía tres opciones: buscaba a Sakura y ya los dos se olvidaban de todo, hablaba con Sakura para una explicación o algo parecido o…. se olvidaba de ella de una vez por todas… ya para siempre…. El cerebro de Sasuke no podía concebir ninguna de esas pero estar así… no sabía que hacer! Incluso su hermano, al que casi no ve y mucho menos conserva comunicación se había acercado a él a preguntarle que como estaba… como estaba? Con el corazón roto? Muriéndose por dentro? Curioso por respuestas a sus preguntas? Deseoso de volver con ella y deshacerse de su orgullo? Que les parece si todas juntas…

_Y todos siempre piensan, saber __más__ de la cuenta_

_Lo sienten, lo conversan _

_Y de ello se alimentan _

_Mientras que la sangre aquí en mi corazón _

_Va subiendo arriba a la temperatura _

_Mientras mi locura va con tu cordura _

-Mientras yo te extrañe, yo te sienta, yo te ame… - puso su mano en curva para que el agua se quedara ahí.

_Yo intento pe__r__o__ nunca salgo del abismo _

_Y todo queda en nada _

_Mis __gritos hacen eco al fondo de l__a__nada _

_Mientras mi cuerpo__…_

_Mientras mi cuerpo se resiste a caer _

_Yo no te olvido… _

-Sakura…- el solo sentir el nombre de ella cruzar su garganta. Quería llorar [jajajaja… quiere llorar, quiere llorar!!! XD lo siento u.u… quería llorar como un niño; pero sabía bien que nadie lo consolaría o por lo menos no la persona que el quisiera que estuviera con el. Que difícil, sentía estar entre la espada y la pared; muchos podrían opinar y decir que el amor es más fuerte que nada y que mejor el la buscara y ya se quedara con ella… pero no es tan fácil, se sentía lastimado… sentía que ese amor que vivía en sus venas no era correspondido. Como se sentía? **Traicionado** y no se cansaba de castigarse mentalmente con esa palabra.

_Quizá yo le pido al amor demasiado _

_Quizá por exceso y demás he pecado _

_Quizá por costumbre _

_Tal vez por temores _

_No se porque sí, no se si hay razones_

_Quizás por demencia, piedad o clemencia _

**Quizá por amarte****, por necesitarte**

_Quizá porque lejos de ti es demasiado _

_Quizá porque todas mis necesidades las tengo de ti _

_Mientras yo te ame _

Observó lo ultimo del agua irse por el tragante y con una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura salió del baño. Con cada paso que daba su cabello tiraba una gota de agua al suelo; trataba de hacerse el fuerte la mayoría del tiempo, frente a todos, pero detrás de esas puertas cerradas… nadie lo vería.

_Y yo aquí muriendo y tu como si nada _

_P__ero__ la razón me vuelve a controlar _

_Y dentro de mi es el dolor que habla _

_Que conversa a solas con mi soledad _

_Vienes te apareces y te veo _

_Y es que aquí no pasa el tiempo… _

_Y yo muriendo…. _

Se quedo acostado en su cama, boca abajo sin ganas de hacer ningún movimiento, solo estar ahí sólo sin pensar nada, trataría de dormir un rato… Esta vez si… quería dormir…

Sakura estaba ya en la oficina de Sasori, seria como siempre, con ganas de reclamarle… es que demasiado; ella era de las mejores? Puede que si, pero no era la única.

-Te preguntaras porque estas de regreo aquí- dijo el sentando y con brazos cruzados.

-Nah… vine de tour-

-Escucha… este fin de semana será l;a fiesta de mi presentación oficial-

-que va… ya tienes rato de estar acá y hasta ahora… bueno, y a mi eso que?-

-Que tu eres mi subordinada…-

-Subordinada?!?!?!- bueno y a este que? Solo porque era jefe no la tenia que tratar de menos; si al caso eran algo, serían iguales -..Mira… la verdad es que!!-

-Tu me vas a presentar ante todos… -

-Y adonde y cuando va a ser eso…?-

-¬¬dije que el fin de semana…. Sabía que eras tonta pero….-

-No me digas tonta- pidió bajando la vista… y un leve aire de tristeza se dejo ver en su cara…

-Vamos te voy a dar los detalles…-

-Ok… dime…-

-Pues veras….-

**-------------------------------------Continuará------------------------------------------**

**No se ****desesperen :D**

**Sasuke**** ahorita la hace de sufrido**

**Pero esto solo se pone peor ****jajaja**

**XD **

**Review****!!!! XD **


	4. Explicaciones Enmascaradas

**Waaaa!!! **

**Aki viene el otro cap!! **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews :D que me animan. **

**Ahorita odio a Sasuke XD pero no importa hacen linda pareja. **

_**Flashbacks**_

**Cosas Importantes **

**Ni se porque pongo esto pero NO SOY MASASHI KISHIMOTO por lo tanto NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE. (en caso contrario no tendría necesidad de hacer fics lemmon, haría mejor películas hentai con los personajes y Neji y Gaara estarían a mi disposición las 24 horas del dia xD… jajaja solo quería que se rieran XD!!) **

**REVIEEEWWW!!**

**----------------------------------------Explicaciones Enmascaradas--------------------------------------**

-PUEDES REGRESARTE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO DEL QUE VENISTE, SASORI!!- exclamó una enfada Sakura ante el pedido que recién había hecho el joven; o sea encima que ella tendría que hacerle la presentación oficial, él niño necesitaba niñera esa noche… vaya a ser que se pierda.. –De ninguna manera! Además ni sé si iré, ni siquiera he dicho que te presentaré-

-tienes que hacerlo! No son ordenes mías, son de allá arriba!!- exclamó Sasori con una pizca de sudor en la frente. Porque insistía tanto?

-Que? Ahora hablas con Kami también? Lo pensaré. Además todo eso de las mascaras y cosas esta muy raro… que flojera la verdad…-

Empezaron a discutir sobre las razones por las cuales tenía que hacer caso y razones por las que no… un dime que te diré, un extraño baile de insultos por doquier; es que Sakura se rehusaba a hacerle ese favor, mucho la había estado molestando durante la semana en que hiciera todo… quien se creía este?! Aparte de todo encontraba la situación de la fiesta bastante particular.

Haruno después de hacer un pequeño trato en el que acordaron en que o Sasori se calmaba con las tareas que le dejaba a ella o sería su esclavo durante una semana, un intercambio de papeles. El joven aceptó y lo más probable es que se relajara con las tareas porque no quería ni imaginarse las condiciones físicas en las que podría acabar por Sakura… conociéndole ese genio que se manejaba…

-Que jashin, dios, kami y pein me libren!!- dijo en voz alta saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Dijiste algo?!- aparento hacerse la sorda y con una venita en la sien.

-No… nada :D!!-

Sakura salió resignada de la oficina y Sai la estaba esperando. Más que esperando parecía, a juzgar por la mirada en su rostro como si había pasado escuchando la conversación y estaba sorprendido porque recién lo cachaba la chica de ojos verdes.

En los siguientes días, Sasori andaba buscando a Sakura diciendo que tenían que practicar su gran entrada para lo cual Sakura siempre respondía o con un golpe o con un nuevo insulto, parecía que ya tenían algo de confianza, aunque Sasori actuaba extraño. Por favor, si lo único que ella tendría que decir sería algo como… "y con ustedes el nuevo jefe de unidad", el resto estaba a cargo de Sasori. Trataba de no pensar en nada mejor; que complicado era todo… y para ella aun más por no tener a Sasuke. En las noches lo llamaba constantemente en sus sueños, extrañaba esos fuertes brazos, esos ricos labios…. Todo… quería estar de nuevo con él, a pesar que ya había pasado más o menos el tiempo, había algo en ella que se negaba a dejar ir ese recuerdo de Sasuke que con cada día que pasaba en lugar de desvanecerse más parecía avivarse.

Entró a la oficina, no por voluntad propia si no por exigencia de su padre, andaba de recadero… para que son las secretarias?! Y lo peor que a su estúpido hermano menor, como le daban ganas de mandar a todos al otro mundo… aunque era su familia y los quería pero no le gustaba que nadie le dijera que hacer. Solo entregaría eso y se iría de ahí.

-Toma, dijo Papá que era necesario que estuviésemos ahí. No se te ocurra faltar, Sasuke- informaba el hermano mayor de él, cabellera larga azul oscuro y un traje negro.

Sasuke pareció no haber escuchado nada y solo miraba fijamente a su hermano. Podría decir que se odiaban… pero nada grave. (xD)

-Agarra el maldito sobre si no quieres que…-

-Déjalo por ahí-

-Mira que venirme hasta aquí para encontrarme con este tu geniecito. Empiezo a creer que Sakura tuvo toda la razón por haberte dejado...- diciendo esto dibujo una sonrisa campeona en su rostro.

-Dame eso!- Sasuke tomó el bendito sobre, medio lo leyó y volvió a ver a su hermano.

-No te preocupes que Neji también irá; ellos fueron invitados también. Y conociendo lo gallina que eres solo puedo decirte que papá lo ordenó asi que no te queda de otra estúpido hermano menor-

-Cállate!!-

-Pero sobrevivirás junto a Neji… AAAAWWWWW!!! Que lindas!!- se burló su hermano antes de salir de la oficina.

-Un día de estos te mato… Itachi-

Ya era viernes, el día de descanso de Sakura y andaba de compras para el gran evento que se llevaría a cabo… mañana!!?

Andaba de tienda en tienda buscando un vestido blanco; porque en la carta de invitación de la fiesta decía que las mujeres tendrían que vestir de acuerdo a ese color. A Sakura le parecía mucho la idea pero ahora se concentraba nada más en encontrar una linda prenda. Andaba en el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad; descubrió un pequeño puesto en el que vendían café, compró un poco y quedo extasiada con el sabor; ya era de conocer su lado adicto a la cafeína pero esa mezcla que probaba ahora estaba deliciosa.

Con su vaso descartable camino lentamente, observando los mostradores de las diversas tiendas que la rodeaban. Sin fijarse en el rumbo, solo veía vitrina tras vitrina hasta que quizá por fuerzas mas fuertes que ella se encontraba afuera de esa tienda. En la que de todo el lugar era la UNICA en la que vendían trajes de novia…. Su mente viajo y sus ojos se veían cristalizados.

_**Andaban como dos pequeños buscando algo apropiado ya que esa noche Sakura iría a cenar con la familia de Sasuke, su relación iba avanzando, ya era necesario. Lo que más le sorprendía a ella era que la idea no fue suya si no que de él. Caminaban tomados de las manos, las que con cada paso se balanceaban en un vaivén. En esa imagen lo único que faltaba eran los corazones rosados flotando en el aire. Él como siempre con un serio y fuerte semblante y ella más dócil que una flor. La pareja perfecta para muchos. Un amor de verdad.**_

_**Sasuke la iba guiando porque ahora iban en juego en el que él con sus manos cubría esos ojos verdes; quería que ella viera algo. **_

_**-Amor… me da pena, adonde vamos? La gente va a pensar que estamos locos!!- **_

_**-y que si lo estamos?- **_

_**Sakura rió gentilmente ante lo que decía Uchiha. A veces era tan lindo, aunque a él no le gustaba que ella le dijera eso a la gente. Los hombres y sus cosas. Finalmente pararon en quien sabe que lugar, Haruno moría de la curiosidad de ver el porque habían dejado de caminar.**_

_**Sasuke lentamente dejaba a los ojos de Sakura ver la luz. **_

_**-Te amo… quiero que nos casemos un día… quiero tenerte conmigo por el resto de mis días- dijo el chico abrazándola por detrás mientras ella quedaba estupefacta ante un vestido de novia sobre un maniquí. **_

_**Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos azabaches. Sintió como una par de lágrimas iban hacia debajo de sus mejillas. Que detalle… sentía su corazón latir más fuerte. **_

_**-Tonta… no llores!!- dijo él y la abrazó más fuerte. **_

_**-Son lágrimas de felicidad… te amo, te amo… eres el hombre perfecto para mi... además que yo estoy hecha a tu medida amor… te amo!!- **_

_**-tu estas hecha solo para mi… sólo mía…- **_

_**Empezaron a besarse como los dos enamorados que eran. Un día como ese sería difícil de olvidar, es decir, a quien no le gustaría que su novio tuviera un detalle así… cosas del amor… el bendito amor… **_

Sakura volvió a llorar, al recordar esto… el mismo lugar, solo que sin el… sin nadie que calmara su pesar –Son lagrimas de tristeza…- se dijo a sí misma.

Nunca terminaba de explicarse como todo se había ido al carajo; es tan doloroso pensar en no tener al ser amado cerca y sentir su protección, estar tan cerca y escuchar su respiración. Sakura sintió como si algo por dentro estrujara su corazón. Dolor… mucho dolor.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y acabo. Salió del interior de la chica y dejándola en la cama se fue al baño a tomar una ducha; siempre lo hacia después de estar con ella, no era que le diera asco ella…. O algo parecido.

-Eres asqueroso, Sasuke Uchiha…- se reprendía a sí mismo viéndose al espejo.

Con esta ya se hacían unas cuantas veces de sexo con esa rubia. Ella al parecer moría por él, pero Uchiha… su corazón ya tenía dueña, aunque esta no se encontraba disponible por el momento. Se volvería a enamorar ni el lo sabia. No quería pensar en otras opciones… aunque a veces si… pero que decía, su mente era un desastre eso era seguro.

-Que molestia estar pensando tanto en ella. Ya basta-

Siempre hacia lo mismo, cuantas veces esas palabras salían de su boca; era por demás. El orgullo parecía cerrarlo para no poder admitir que la necesitaba demasiado.

Termino de bañarse y salió rogando a dios que de nuevo no tuviera que, prácticamente, echar a esa chica de su departamento; negó con la cabeza. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

-Ya hemos terminado-

-No seas tan amargo Sasuke… no lo puedes negar que te la pasaste fenomenal-

Sasuke le hizo una mirada para que se callara.

-Puedes irte-

Era sábado y era tarde… demasiado tarde y Sakura andaba como loca en su casa, buscando un montón de objetos porque tendría que arreglarse; leyó nuevamente la invitación que decía que las mujeres por ley tenían que llevar un vestido blanco, el cabello recogido y una mascara tradicional ANBU de su preferencia. Que cosas más raras… que tenia que ver todo eso con los médicos. Ya ni le importaba.

Con muchos apuros termino de hacerse el cabello, se puso el vestido blanco que le encantaba como le quedaba, tenia tiempos de no verse tan bonita; lastima que él no la vería. Bueno borremos eso de la situación. Se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, modelando, luciendo bien para ella misma. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Soy genial- dijo al aire.

Naruto estaba en la habitación acordada. En uno de los niveles medios del hotel. Abajo en el majestuoso salón se llevaría acabo una de las fiestas más comentadas en los últimos mes; habían trasladado a un medico de quien sabe donde y esa noche seria su gran presentación. Algo que definitivamente no le importaba a Naruto. Llevaba solo unas cuantas horas ahí en el Hotel; todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, esa noche la pasaría de nuevo con Hinata, solo de pensarlo sonreía como un tonto enamorado…. Si que lo estaba!

Las personas comenzaban a llegar al lugar de encuentro; era en la primera planta del hotel; era un salón tan enorme que podrían llegar unas mil personas y jamás lo llenarían; era lo mejor que se podría encontrar en la ciudad.

Se veían mujeres con vestidos blancos hermosos y moños extravagantes, parecían ser ángeles y que decir de los hombres. Con todo angel viene un demonio. Todos de traje negro y camisa negra también con corbatas que diferenciaban a cada individuo que caminaba; todos con mascaras. Más parecía fiesta de disfraces pero por lo que se entendía era que con eso querían demostrar con las mujeres: el aspecto pulcro de la medicina, las mascaras representarían la protección de los médicos a la hora de operar y los hombres en trajes negros la seriedad. Quien sabia si era cierto… quizá no tenían un buen tema y fue lo único que se les pudo ocurrir.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Sakura ya había introducido ante todos a Akasuna no Sasori que fue el único que se había presentado con un traje blanco, mostrándolo así como la atracción principal de la noche.

Sasuke vio las letras del hotel y no sabia si entrar o no. Sabría que las posibilidades de verla ahí eran demasiadas y si la veía con aquel sujeto… que haría con sus ataques de celos. No ya no le importa… si claro…

-Entra de una buena vez- se produjo una nota mental. Se puso su mascara y se perdió entre toda esa gente. Esa noche comprobaría algo, estaba decidido.

Uzumaki contaba los minutos que faltaban para que Hinata tocara su puerta y se perdieran en la noche. Quería verla y tenerla ya; amarla y quedar sin aliento junto a ella. Hace un rato había bajado al salón principal a ver como estaba la cosa, al parecer el hermano de Hinata no había llegado así que la costa estaba libre de riesgos. Vio la mascara que Hinata le regalo en la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama y rio un poco; estaban arriesgándose demasiado pero él haría lo que ella le dijera. Quizá todo eso de que los encuentren era algo excitante para ambos.

-Ay Hinata… - suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la corbata azul que combinaba perfecta con sus ojos. Naruto a pesar de ser un don nadie tenía sus cosas; tenia dinero, tal vez su apellido no resonaba como los de otras familias pero él era autosuficiente y ganaba bien. Había pagado una linda habitación que esa noche seria testigo de un amor fuerte e inquebrantable.

Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa que tenia estrellas doradas y muchos adornos en si que la hacían ver bastante espectacular; se sentía rara de estar usando mascara todo el tiempo pero que más daba, era algo divertido también. Veía a la gente que pasaba frente a sus ojos de un lado al otro estaban pasando un buen momento, sonreía antes las parejas o momentos graciosos de hombres que al parecer en una media hora estarían borrachos… Y eso que no era media noche todavía.

Una mano le toco el hombro y al darse vuelta se encontró con una mano que la invitaba a bailar. Ella miró confusa, no sabía quien era debido a la mascara aunque el cuerpo se le hacia conocido y ese cabello negro intenso hasta atrás con esa tez blanca que observo en sus manos.

Sintió su corazón palpitar cuatro veces fuera de lo normal. Tocaban la puerta y él sabia perfectamente quien seria. Sonrió para el mismo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejando su saco en una silla que estaba por allí; próximamente las ropas serian la cosa mas incomoda en su mundo. Abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa… No era HInata!

-Te ves bien… -

-Tu… Estas… peinado… Sai no lo puedo creer ahora pareces casi persona-

-Estoy usando una mascara Sakura…-

-Exactamente. Comparado a tu cara… podría jurar que no eres el mismo-

-Comparado a mi pene…. Olvídalo se me fue chiste… Mierda!-

Ambos rieron, estaban pasando un buen momento bailando algo así como un vals tranquilamente como dos buenos amigos.

El hombre entró en la habitación como buscando algo que solo su mente sabia que era.

-Oye no estas en tu casa como para que estés registrando-

-Donde esta?!-

-Donde esta quien?- pregunto Naruto calmadamente cerrando la puerta de su habitación. La conversación que seguiría ahora seria incomoda. Como lo encontró? Se esperaba de todo menos esto.

-Sakura!! Donde esta!!-

-Si tienes tiempo de andarme siguiendo deberías de mejorar tus técnicas-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo maldito. Yo sé bien que tu andas acostándote con ella…- decir eso sintió vomitar.

-No hables así de ella-

-Ves!! Adonde esta o a que horas van a verse!?!?- pregunto desesperado Uchiha. Ese había sido su plan para esta noche comprobar de una vez por todas sus inquietudes diarias pero por el momento las dudas solo incrementaban.

-Escucha. Desde aquel malentendido no he vuelto a hablar con ella-

-Que?! Porque?- frunció el ceño y parecía salir de sí; si no se calmaba alguien saldría físicamente lastimado, sentía su sangre arder –Menudo momento en el que te deja de hablar…-

-Que estúpido eres por dios… como puede estar ella enamorada de un idiota como tu… Bah!- Naruto suspiro pensadamente –Si piensas que tuve relaciones con ella estas más que equivocado… esa noche… yo… necesitaba ayuda y ella es como una hermana para mi-

De nuevo eso… recordaba todas las peleas con Sakura sobre él tema, esta harto de eso; quería una explicación clara ya –A que te refieres?-

-A que a diferencia tuya no soy gay y tengo novia…-

-Tsk- calmó con todas sus fuerzas sus ser que parecía liberarse en un estado de incomprensión llena de cólera. No estaba entendiendo nada. Era como que si estaba en otro país y le hablaban en un lenguaje nativo completamente desconocido por él.

-Ay que carajo contigo… Mira yo no tengo nada que ver con ella; nada que no sea amistad y te repito que tengo quizá un mes de no hablarle- hizo una pausa y moviendo su mano de lado a lado para restarle importancia sonrió un poco – Yo que sepa ella esta loca por ti y se supone que tu también aunque eres un cobarde por lo que hiciste-

Se dio por vencido –Lo se… pero… como sé que lo que me dices es cierto? Que razones tengo para confiar en ti?-

-Las mismas que te trajeron hasta este lugar. Yo no tengo porque mentirte-

Alguien parecía abrir la puerta por fuera y ambos voltearon a ver a quien se asomaría ahora a la habitación.

-Mierda- dijo Naruto al sentir un joven que arrebatadamente lo abrazaba sin ni siquiera ver a su alrededor y en unos segundos ahora lo besaba.

Sasuke se quedo pasmado ante lo que veía. Esas últimas semanas se había estado auto-engañando… patético. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber escuchado a Sakura aunque no entendía porque ella no había aclarado eso antes pero no era el momento para enojarse de nuevo. Tenia que actuar rápido.

-Hinata… es usted?!- exclamó y la chica asustada lo miró.

-No… Sasuke…. Como? Porque esta aquí? Naruto!- empezó a ver sus peores pesadillas ahora en vivo; el mejor amigo de su hermano estaba ahí… que pasaba!? Sintió una presión apoderarse de ella y prontamente cayó en los brazos de su novio desmayada.

-Genial…- dijo Naruto –Simplemente genial…Bueno creo que ahora no tienes más dudas. Yo no estoy relacionado con Sakura de ninguna manera-

Nuevamente Sasuke se sentía atrapado en una película. Había visto algo que jamás se le hubiera cruzado pro la cabeza.

-Soy un estúpido…- parecía perder la razón y hablar solo para él.

-Un idiota, cobarde… no sirves para hacer conclusiones aparte de impulsivo y sin dotes de espía- dijo el rubio burlándose y dejando a HInata en la cama.

Sasuke escucho que le dijo algo pero no le presto nada de atención iba a salir de ahí pero Uzumaki lo detuvo por el brazo

-Que quieres?!- exclamó desesperado. Ahora estaba enfrentando un encuentro de emociones que nunca antes se había presentado en él.

-No le puedes decir a nadie… esto es… La familia de Hinata… es muy complicado…-

-No creo que Neji no lo sepa-

-Sí sabe pero…-

-No te preocupes que tu vida no es mi problema-

-Como digas- lo soltó, casi entendía al joven solo con verlo –Será mejor así-

Sasuke salió a toda velocidad de ahí.

-Eres un estúpido… estúpido, estúpido…- decía en cada paso.

Sakura seguía bailando con Sai y hablaban de una cosa por otra. Detuvieron el paso porque alguien puso la mano en el hombro de Sai. Ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que pedía estar ahora con la chica de pelo rosado.

Atrás de la mascara su rostro estaba sorprendido. Traje negro, camisa negra, corbata negra con unas rayas moradas. Sai se disculpo con Sakura.

-Hablaremos luego-

-Claro Sai-

Vio al hombre parado frente a ella.

-Bailemos-

**------------------------------------------------Continuará--------------------------------------------------**

**Quien será? Finalmente Sasuke habrá recobrado la razón y fue en busca de ella? **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!!**

**Que largo me quedo!!**

**Lo siento XD!!**

**Reviews si? **

**Le puse esfuerzo a este capitulo!! **

**Gracias a todas las que vienen siguiendo esta historia :D!! **

**No se cuando va a terminar xD **

**Reviews!! **

**Reviews y mas reviews siii!!**

**Atte. Maddencita**


	5. Él y Ella

**Naruto no me pertenece... caso contrario Neji y Gaara aparecerian mas :3!! La cara de kakashi no fuera un secreto, el papá de naruto seguiria con vida y muchas cosas mas... X3  
**

** --------------------------------------**

Empezaron a un suave compás, la garro por la cintura y ella puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él.

-Porque te has cambiado?-

-Porque quería pasar desapercibido… te imaginas que alguien me viera bailando con alguien tan feíta como tu… Dios- dijo el chico de cabellos colorados.

-Maldito Sasori… Bah! Estoy usando una estúpida mascara, te hago un favor y así es como me pagas… Cretino- le dijo ella, algo irritada.

-Nunca se te ha ocurrido que haya una… pequeñísima… posibilidad de que me caigas bien? – comentó el con algo de entusiasmo.

Demonios! Le estaba empezando a molestar la mascara del muchacho que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La de él era de madera… extraño, igual que el, todo era extraño.

Siguieron bailando al sonar de la canción y sus cuerpos estaban pegados.

Sakura sintió como una mano ejerció algo de fuerza en su hombro, la hizo para atrás y lo próximo que pudo divisar fue un puño directo a la cara de Sasori y la máscara de este medio se quebró. Que había pasado? Todo fue tan rápido… Se asusto un poco y miro al atacante.

-NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR ASI, ME OISTE?!?!?!?!- exclamó el sujeto con fuerza.

Sakura no sabía si lo que sentía era su corazón latir más fuerte o si este había parado su función. Se puso la mano en el pecho, cerro los ojos con fuerza, calmó su respiración de seguro estaba soñando… si eso era, el no podría estar ahí. Volvió a abrir los ojos, vio como la gente había hecho un círculo para ver lo que había pasado. Dirigió su mirada adonde creyó haber visto un espejismo… su ser temblaba.

-Sasuke…-

-Tu… tu te vienes conmigo!!-

El la jalo del brazo y la obligó a seguirle el paso. Rápidamente llegaron a un pasillo en el que no habían tantas personas, él seguía caminando hacia un elevador y Sakura estaba ausente, no sabia lo que estaba pasando se sentía en una dimensión desconocida, sólo atino a quitarse la bendita mascara que le quitaba el oxigeno que ahora era demasiado necesario para sus pulmones.

Salieron del elevador, cosa que Sakura ni sintió, no sabia si hablar o quedarse callada. Ni siquiera estaba segura si realmente estaba viendo a Sasuke o que ya que fue él quien la mando al carajo. Estaba confundida.

Habitación 1837

-Es aquí- dijo Sasuke para así. Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

**---------------------------------------------------Él y ella---------------------------------------------------------**

Un silencio cómodo e incomodo se hacia presente en todo el cuarto. Sasuke no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Sakura, ese día había sido casi demasiado para él.

-Quien era ese?- pregunto fríamente, como de costumbre.

-El jefe de unidad el hospital…-

Él se dio la vuelta y ambas miradas se enfrentaron. Negro contra Esmeralda.

-Porque estaban bailando tan cerca?-

-Y eso a ti que te importa?- dijo ella regresándole su tonito de superioridad y mandato.

Uchiha bajo la mirada, tenía algo de razón después de todo quien era él para estrale rpeguntando cosas de su vida y aun peor estarle reclamando como si tuvieran algo. Era un estúpido.

-Después de hacer esa escena me puedes decir en que te puedo ayudar?-

Haruno no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se atrevía a hablarle así si su corazón y mente realmente lo que querían era otra cosa. Pero conociéndolo no sabia exactamente que esperarse.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella… con sus manos trazo el contorno de la cara de Sakura, seguía tan bella como siempre y ese vestido solo resaltaba la hermosa figura con que dios la había bendecido, ese cuerpo que tantas veces él disfruto al máximo, ese cuerpo cogido por él, ese cuerpo que hasta hace poco le pertenecía enteramente. Ella empezó a mostrarse vulnerable a la caricia y cerro los ojos, estaba nerviosa… lo amaba, simplemente lo amaba.

-Sakura… perdón…-

Eso sonó como música para los oídos de ella. Solo escuchar esa magnifica palabra proveniente de sus labios hacia que se escuchara mucho mejor.

-Yo… yo te amo-

Obligó a Sakura a verlo directamente para demostrarle que sus disculpas y su amor eran sinceros, después de todo no la dejo de amar ni un segundo, es más por cada día el amor crecía más y más.

Ahora, ambos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Ambos corazones reunidos… ambos corazones estaban donde tenían que estar.

Sakura lo abrazó y esa cálida esencia de Sasuke la envolvía. Él la presiono contra su pecho para no dejarla ir nunca más. Con que ella lo perdonase le bastaba y le sobraba.

-Amor no me vuelvas a dejar jamás… jamás….- pidió en un ruego la pelirosa.

-Nunca…. Nunca… - susurro el entregándole la sonrisa más dulce que se podía dibujar en su cara.

Comenzaron a besarse a paso lento pero rápidamente todo subió de tono. Sakura jugaba con los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke y él prontamente deslizo sus manos a lo largo de la cadera de ella. Tomaron un aire y ambos se miraron deseosos de sus cuerpos desnudos. Él le comenzó a sacar el vestido contemplando cada parte que quedaba descubierta, cada parte que se sabia de memoria, que había besado, lamido, acariciado hasta el cansancio. Ese cuerpo majestuoso que le había estado comiendo la mente todos esos días ahora se veía frente a el dispuesto a entregarse.

Ella se sonrojo, como si fuese la primera vez, después de todo tenían tiempo de no hacerlo asi que esto era algo así. Le saco el traje a Sasuke y la ropa interior quedando ya empatados y sin nada que detuviera su pronta unión.

Él la cargo mientras la besaba y la deposito con suavidad en la cama, quedando encima de ella, estudio su bello rostro otra vez y delineo su mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Eres hermosa…-

Volvieron a besarse sin control. Él tocaba los pechos de ella con tanta lujuria y deseo lo cual era solo un aperitivo a los eventos que sucederían entre ellos esa noche… esa noche de reconciliación. Bajo sus manos y acaricio el vientre de la chica produciendo en ella un suspiro atrevido; sintió la intimidad de ella mojada y sin dudarlo introdujo dos de sus dedos para crear en ella choques eléctricos que hacían arquear su espalda de placer. Ese sonido que salía de la boca de sakura era demasiado para él, se estaba excitando de sobre manera…. Las ganas de sentirse dentro de ella solo aumentaban.

Sakura también tenía sed de Sasuke y logro ponerse encima de el, besando su cuello, iba bajando y acaricio el pecho fuerte del hombre que amaba y daba pequeños beso a cada facción de piel. Finalmente llego al sexo masculino y lo tomo con una de sus manos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara a Sasuke el cual se la regreso; sin más empezó con su labor, lamia y succionaba la virilidad masculina con tal afán que es totalmente indescriptible. Lo acariciaba con sus manos desesperadas. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya sin sentir ese sabor, sin saber que le estaba dando el máximo placer a Uchiha.

Sasuke se movió un poco y prontamente quedaron viéndose a los ojos, besándose nuevamente… ahora dos seres compartían un mismo sabor.

-Sasuke ya no aguanto más… por favor-

Él tenía una misión ahora y era de cogerse a Sakura hasta ya no tener más que entregar. Hacerle el amor hasta que sus cuerpos resistieran… Hacerle el amor, como resonaba esa frase en su mente.

Sakura se posiciono encima de él y sin nada que los detuviera comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, rápido y lento pero gritando como una desquiciada, sentir a su Sasuke dentro de ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar, sin mencionar el gran tamaño de su sexo que la volvía loca de placer. Mientras él acariciaba sus pechos con locura y verla disfrutando y gritando lo sacaba de sus casillas, era ahora su turno….

En un movimiento le dio vuelta quedando Sakura de espalda.

-SASUKE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- decía desesperada por sentir ese miembro entrar y salir de ella.

Él la agarro de la cadera y empezó el vaivén con una fuerza tremenda. Las entradas eran más rápidas y ardientes. Sakura gritaba demasiado que ya llegaban a temer que alguien les diría que se callaran pero todas las sensaciones no podían parar.

-… mas fuerte amor… mas… MAS…- pedía ella entre jadeos.

Esta vez Sasuke la penetro como un animal, es que cuando ella le hablaba así se podría decir que el se olvidaba de todo y solo quería complacerla. Los pechos de Sakura se movían abruptamente y las entradas y salidas eran desbordantes de pasión y placer, ella solo gritaba el nombre de Sasuke.

Pasaron un rato así hasta que acabaron juntos, él adentro de ella, y ella sin objeción alguna. Antes de que Sakura callera a la cama el la sujeto por los pechos.

-Esto apenas comienza cielo…- advirtió el con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y así… hicieron el amor toda la noche. Entregaron sus cuerpos sin medidas ni restricciones. Una noche fogosa con cuerpos cansados de amar con tal locura. Se encargaron de hacer el amor en cada una de las partes de la habitación que fuera posible.

Ya era de mañana y estaban con sus manos enlazadas, acostados en la cama disfrutando la claridad de un nuevo sol que se asomaba en su ventana. Amándose como nunca, este tiempo separados solo les había enseñado que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y por más que estuvieran alejados las reacciones al estar cerca siempre serian las mismas.

Sakura daban pequeños besos al pecho de Sasuke y le recordaba cuanto lo amaba. Habia pasado otra feliz noche junto a Sasuke, él, el único que la hacia sentirse en el paraíso con sus besos y caricias y sus bellas palabras.

Ahora que ya estaba en un estado, por decirlo de alguna manera, mas consiente su cabeza empezó a hacerle muchas preguntas sobre el porque ahora Sasuke había vuelto a ella si desde un principio fue el quien la tacho de… borro eso de su mente, no quería preocuparse más. En eso momento todo lo que importaba era tenerse el uno al otro y amarse sin control.

-Me iré a bañar cielo… me acompañas?- pregunto él levantándose y amarrándose una toalla en la cintura.

-Es la quinta vez que me dices eso y nunca te bañas- se burlo ella, acentuando todo el sexo que había habido en la noche y parte de la madrugada.

-Ya se canso la princesa?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Uhm… mejor cuando salgas te tendré una sorpresa, a mor… que opinas?-

-Te amo… eso es lo que opino…- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y después en la boca.

Él camino hasta el baño y Sakura se paro con su cuerpo desnudo y vio todo el desorden que habían dejado.

-Kami… este si es un salvaje…-

Observo las ropas por doquier, hasta que encontró la camisa que le había arrebatado a Sasuke la noche anterior. Se la puso, como le encantaba ese ahora impregnado en ella. El olor de sasuke la embriagaba con demasía. Sintió un peso en la bolsa izquierda de la camisa. Saco el artefacto, era el celular de Sasuke.

Abriendo los ojos y se saludaron con un beso de los típicos enamorados. El la abrazo con ternura y se encerró en esos ojos grises que adoraba tanto ver.

-Buenos días amor- saludo Hinata, abrazándose más de Naruto.

-Te amo- le dijo él como respuesta y ella se sonrojo. Adoraba esas pequeñas reacciones en ella. Esa timidez que tenía era lo que a él lo atrapaba.

Interrumpiendo la paz que estaban teniendo en ese momento se oyó un sonido proveniente de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando.

-Servicio a la habitación…- se escucho de afuera.

-Servicio a la habitación…?- repitió Naruto

-Pediste algo, cariño?-

-Nada que recuerde… -

Sasuke salió del baño ya un poco más fresco y decidido a continuar su ardua labor junto a Sakura.

-Amor… donde esta mi sorpresa?-

Vio que Sakura no estaba en la cama, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, tan sexy con su camisa que revelaba todo y nada. La siguió observando y vio el rostro preocupante de ella. Su cara parecía palidecer, estudio las manos de ella… que era lo que tenia entre ellas… Oh dios… era su celular…

-…Sasuke…-

-Sakura… que haces?!?!?!-

**----------------------------------------------------Continuará-------------------------------------------------**

**Que estaba haciendo sakura? Cambiándole la configuración al celular? O que? XD**

**Bueno… puede ser que así quede el fic… **

**Que dicen ustedes :3**

**Mejor lo sigo? **

**O mejor no XD!!! **

**Yo creo que si!! XD**

**Gracias por sus reviews :3!!!**

**Déjenme mas!! **

**Gracias a todas las que vienen leyendo desde el principio!!! **

**GRACIAAASS!!!! **

**MAS REVIEWS SI!!?**

**Atte.Maddencita**


	6. No Puede Ser

**Naruto no me pertenece pero aun quiero muchos reviews, si :3!!**

**  
---------------------------------------------No puede ser…------------------------------------------------**

-…Sakura!! Contéstame!!- replico el muchacho al ver las posibles escenas que se llevarían a cabo… Si ella se daba cuenta… Demonios!!

-Desde cuando tu acá con códigos de seguridad en tu teléfono??- dijo ella titubeante mientras tiraba el teléfono a un lado. Ahora miraba a Uchiha entre desafiante, enojada, acusadora pero a la misma vez seductora. A Sasuke solo le quedo bendecir el momento en que Neji le dijo que a veces era necesario ponerle código a esas cosas. Podía ver Neji el futuro? Bueno, por lo que fuera, estaba salvado.

-Pues… verás…- se rasco la cabeza en busca de cualquier excusa creíble -…una vez tenia unas fotos tuyas entonces… Itachi las vio y te imaginaras el infierno que me hizo pasar el maldito..- con su voz mas convincente entono esas palabras, Sakura se quedó meditando. Pequeños detalles? Eso esta por verse.

-Oh… Bien…- rió olvidándose del asunto, de todas maneras eso no importaba en esos momentos, cierto? Oh Sakura. Bien dicen que el amor ciega ante las malas jugadas.

Sasuke se metía a la cama con delicadeza, cargando el peso meramente en sus rodillas, ahora, con sus piernas, tenia atrapada a su Sakura…sí, volvía a ser toda suya de nuevo… Tal vez, nunca dejo de serlo…

-Y mi sorpresa?- pregunto como un niño consentido. Sería ella quien ahora calmaría todos esos fervientes y lujuriosos ojos que ahora la miraban con ganas de comérsela completita.

-Nani? De que me hablas… por Kami que no tengo ni idea de lo que dices… es más… quien eres tu?- se puso el dedo índice en la boca y lo miro como una infante. Por dios que esos jueguitos que se manejaba hacia su sangre hervir a la temperatura máxima, medidas Sasuke.

-Uhm… yo soy tu dueño…-

-Huh? No… no, mi dueño era uno que me hacia el amor con tanto placer…que de recordarlo…- se movió como si un escalofrió hubiera recorrido su cuerpo.

-Estas dudando de mis habilidades? Pues creo que te haré el amor hasta que pierdas todos los sentidos-

Y así se activaba la vida sexual de ambos… Bueno, quizá sólo la de Sakura.

El la besaba sin miedo a desgastar sus labios y ambos reían entre caricias, no era por hablar cosas que no son pero ellos tenían su único mundo, su único lenguaje, un lugar en que solo Sasuke y Sakura existían, ese hermoso lugar donde solo ellos se entendían. Sus corazones latian al mismo ritmo… Su sudor se mezclaba, sus palabras sobraban… Estaban haciendo el amor, entregándose por completo a la voluntad del placer existente en sus cuerpos. Que más decir, a Sakura le encantaba sentir como domaba al animal que salía de Sasuke, es que era imparable cuando se le encendían todas las ganas. Pero esa era una razón más por la cual lo amaba, sólo él sabia satisfacerla en todos los sentidos; aunque muchos lo miraban como un hombre de pocas palabras, poco le importaba a ella puesto que él siempre le decía lo que sentía y que eran sonidos que endulzaban el oído de ella, que la hacían explotar de alegría.

Sasuke Uchiha. Se la cogió fuerte… se la cogió tantas veces en esa sola mañana… se la cogió sin lugar a dudas, hasta que Sakura no sabia ni donde tenia las manos… se la cogió cumpliendo su promesa… se la cogió dándole todo de él… se la cogió acabando dentro de ella… pero lo más importante…. Se la cogió con amor, con deseo, con necesidad, con adoración, con sentimiento… se la cogió dándole a cambio su corazón que desde el principio le pertenecía solo a Sakura Haruno, la dueña de todo él.

Disfrutaron de ese extraño manjar mañanero, no había nada mejor que una rica comida GRATIS, estar junto a la persona que amas y tener una buena docis de sexo. Los días de Naruto parecían alumbrarse, o al menos eso quería creer.

Ya era hora que Hinata regresara a su casa, no estaba segura de lo que le diría a su padre pero alguna explicación encontraría por mala que fuera.

Estuvieron como media hora despidiéndose, hasta que viendo por todos lados Hinata finalmente partió de ahí. No le gustaba tener que esconderse del mundo ya que estaba enamorada y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; quería casarse con Naruto, tener sus hijos, vivir con él el resto de sus días… porque tantas cosas en su vida se oponían?

Iba en el elevador con dos de sus dedos en su boca, recordando los besos que su rubio preferido acababa de darle. Paso por el lobby… y ahí lo vio sentado. Con la pierna derecha, encima de la izquierda formando una especie de cuatro. Sus ojos grises y ese cabello café.

-Te gusto el servicio a la habitación, hermanita?- pronuncio el chico viéndola de pies a cabeza y con una profunda negación.

-Neji…- a sequedad pronunció su nombre, con que amenaza saldría ahora. A penas y podía creer que la halla encontrado y mucho menos que la haya perseguido.

-Escucha hermanita… ya no se como decírtelo pero… ya no sigas con esto-

Se sentía bien de que su hermano se preocupara tanto por ella y su futuro, lo vio con pena, definitivamente ella no era del tipo de personas que se confrontarían a otra.

-Que no te das cuenta que si papá sabe esto… todo esto será de alguna forma mi culpa?!- dijo desesperado, ya no encontraba que otras palabras decirle para que recobrara el sentido; adopto una postura seria, la agarro por el brazo con un poco de frustración – que poco te importa el futuro de tu hermano Hinata?!- pregunto y sus ojos mas exaltados que nada.

-Oi… déjala ya Neji…- dijo una voz ronca que recién se presentaba en la escena.

-Que tienes tu que ver en todo esto, Sasuke?-

Uchiha iba de la mano con Sakura, se dirigían ya para el departamento de Sasuke, ya estaba un poco tarde.

-Nada… solo que comprendo que el amor es mas fuerte que otra cosa-

Como clavos a los oídos de Neji, esto le hizo tensarse aun mas; su amigo de toda la vida venia y le decía todas estas cosas… quizá, tal vez había una pequeña probabilidad de que el haya actuado como un insensato, preocupándose solo por el…. Podría ser?

-Sasuke… no sabes nada!-

-Mira… si hablan con tu padre, el lo entenderá, tu hermana esta enamorada del sujeto, tienen que dejarla ser libre… es más creo que el tipo la ama mas que ella a él…- rio con un poco de burla.

Sakura no pudo esconder su sorpresa, ahora todo estaba volviéndose un poco raro, desde cuando Sasuke iba a meter las manos al fuego por Naruto? Que demonios estaba ocurriendo? Que había pasado que ella no sabia ni jota?

-Hablaremos luego, Hinata, vete a casa- suspiro vencido.

La chica miró a Sasuke y le hizo una reverencia, demostrándole con eso las gracias que le daba; la había salvado de una grande. Empezó a caminar hacia afuera y aun se encontraba algo consternada por lo que había pasado. Esperaba con ansias poder contárselo a Naruto.

Neji se acerco a la renovada pareja.

-Sabes que es un llorón?- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura que sonrió ante el comentario y con su dedo toco la nariz de Sasuke amistosamente y le planto un besito.

-Si… no sabes lo que me toca pasar cuando vemos algunas películas… -

-Hey!- gruño el chico de cabello negro.

-Bueno los dejo… A ver como te lo aguantas, Sakura!- bromeó y se fue de ahí, dejando a unos enamorados enfrente de los que se encontraban ahí. Se besaron tontamente y se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un dulce "Te Amo".

Con las manos enlazadas se fueron en busca del auto de Sasuke, más tarde irían por el de Sakura, ahora solo querían pasar mas tiempo juntos; Haruno llamaría al hospital diciendo que tenia inconvenientes durante toda la semana hasta reponer el tiempo perdido… si saben a lo que me refiero, no?

Iban de camino, tarareando una que otra canción que salía en la radio, compartían besos cuando el semáforo se quedaba en rojo, tenían juegos con sus manos, caricias juguetonas y muchas cosas más que solo ellos entendían. La chica se miraba especialmente bella con un brillo blanquezino enmarcando todo su ser, mientras que él la miraba embobado como la primera vez.

Primer piso…

Abrazados …

Segundo piso…

Besandose…

Total que al llegar a la puerta de la vivienda de Sasuke solo Kami-sama sabia que hubiera pasado si se tardaban un segundo mas en abrir esa puerta. Se veían los pasos topes de Sakura hacia atrás, mientras era empujada por Uchiha.

-Sasuke…-

Esa no era lo voz de Sakura, alguien mas estaba adentro… Ay Dios! La que se armaría…

Ambos se separaron y como en una pelicula de horror, con sudor frio en su frente, Sakura volvió a ver, rastreando la voz FEMENINA que había pronunciado el nombre de SU Sasuke… que ella supiera él no tenia hermanas ni familia en general y mucho menos que lo visitase y tuviese acceso a su departamento…. Pensando en todo eso finalmente la divisio, estatura media, cabello largo, liso rubio, ojos claros, una… cerda completa!!

Se soltó del chico, no mucho, solo lo suficiente y comenzo a analizar a esa estructura que se encontraba frente suyo como retándola. Hizo sus conclusiones.

Sasuke se sentía como si había sido succionado por un agujero negro y ahora todo le estaba saliendo de la pura mierda… No sabe ni quería saber como es que esa chica había entrado ahí sin su permiso, de seguro le robo una llave mientras dormía o quien sabe que. Pensaba en lo que podía hacer pero más se frustraba de saber que sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera… la verdad era que de cierta manera había engañado a Sakura, aunque cuando se acostó con Ino no hubiera estado "oficialmente" con ella, igual cuenta, igual se sentía mal….Ninguna tecnicidad iba a sacarlo de esto.

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto una retadora Haruno

-La que recién se acostaba con el- rio como una campeona la otra chica en el departamento.

-Oh, cierto, cierto…- asintió –Pues… tus baratos servicios ya no son necesarios así que no te preocupes-

Sasuke palidecía e Ino entrecerraba los ojos como para apuntar hacia su nueva enemiga.

-No me crees?- espeto Sakura y agarraba un cierto aire de superioridad, se giro hacia su novio que la miraba como si no creyese todo lo que sus ojos observaban, casi petrificado aunque no se notaba mucho –Amor… con quien quieres estar tu? – formulo la pregunta de la manera mas inocente posible, llegando a ser arrogante.

-Contigo…- respondió él sumido en esos ojos verdes.

-A quien trajiste hasta aquí para hacerle el amor todo lo que resta del día…? –

-A ti…-

-Con quien quieres estar toda tu vida, cielo? –

-Contigo…-

- A quien realmente amas, bebe?- puso su mano en la mejilla del chico.

Y se dieron un corto beso.

-Solo a ti, cariño-

Sakura se volteó de nuevo para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes que la miraban con furia y ciertas venas alteradas en la sien de la dueña de ellos.

-No había venido para lo que crees… pero, será mejor que me vaya-

Ino adopto una pose entre seria y triste, de todas maneras no tenia pensado ir en busca de un encuentro sexual ese día, tenia otras cosas en mentes y nada la hubiera podido prepara para lo que acaba de enfrentar; lo mismo se podía decir del Uchiha que estaba atónito y alegre de ver como Sakura había adoptado la situación, a leguas se notaba que ella era mas madura que él y se sonrió al recordar como el huyo de la escena malentendida de hace unos meses y como la humillo, ahora se arrepentía pero prontamente se lo recompensaría.

La chica se veía como que iba a llorar y estaba cerca de ellos, ya de salida.

-Que sean muy felices…- y se fue del todo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta. A continuación abrazaba a Sakura por detrás diciéndole cosas que ahorita no tenían razón de ser en los oídos de ella.

-No me toques…-

Lo empujo bruscamente y corrió hacia lo mas cerca que tenia que era el baño, Sasuke trato de detenerla pero solo la puerta lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

Callo rendida en ese espacio, sus rodillas no tenían mas fuerzas… empezaría a llorar, lo sabia muy bien…

-No me toques….- repetía sin cesar…

**--------------------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------------**

**Talvez el próximo cap es el ultimo :3!!**

**Kien sabe!! Den sus opiniones..**

**Que queden juntos no?**

**Siii verdad!!**

**A ver que pasa!!!**

**REVIEWS SIII PORFAAAA!!**

**Atte. Maddencita**


	7. Simple

**Siento mucho la tardanza.**

**Recien comenze la U y me atacan con tareas xD!!**

**Esta historia pronto llegara a su final ******

**Pero ya pensé en el próximo fic que hare asi que no os preocupéis XD!!**

**Aunque no lo crean, naruto no es de mi propiedad, caso contrario Neji Gaara y Tobi (new) no me dejara escribir fics, porque me mantendrían muy ocupada… hahaha**

**-----------------------------------Simple--------------------------------------**

El agua corría, iba a lavarse la cara, había estado llorando probablemente los últimos 30 minutos.

_**-Soy suficiente para ti, amor?-**_

_**-Claro… eres todo lo que quiero. Tonta, porque lo preguntas? - **_

**La necesidad… **

_**-Es que eres tan hermoso… y odio a todas lasque te miran como si fueran a comerte…- **_

_**-Ay, amor… Pero yo soy tuyo y lo sabes…- se acomodo y le dio un tierno beso. **_

**La pertenencia… **

_**-Tu nunca me engañarías verdad, cariño?- **_

_**-Solo si tu me engañaras primero…- se vio un poco molesto al decir esto, realmente el tema no le estaba gustando. **_

_**-Jamás, amor… jamás… contigo todo lo que quiero y lo que soñe..- **_

_**-Entonces… no lo dudes nunca…Te amo… - **_

_**La confusión… **_

Escuchaba un murmuro al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente Sasuke había estado diciendo un sinfín de cosas explicando lo que había pasado; técnicamente el no tendría porque arrepentirse, habían terminado y muchas cosas habían cambiado, sin embargo, no podía esconder su inconformidad, su deseo de matar a esa perra que tuvo la oportunidad de estar con SU hombre, con SU otra mitad, con SU Sasuke, con SU amor… se sentía traicionada. Sólo esa mañana ella se encontraba haciendo el amor como una loca y ahora se daba cuenta de esto… Asco, repulsión, una tanda de pensamientos desagradables dominaron su ser… Ahí venia… Comenzó a toser, quizá vomitaría…

-SAKURA!!! Que te pasa… que estas haciendo?!?!?! AMOR!! Ábreme la puerta.. Hablemos… Por favor-

Amor… El la amaba cierto? El la deseaba, el la había buscado, el había dejado su orgullo para decirle que volviera, Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida. Acaso estaba siendo muy exagerada? Actuando como una niña de 8 años, encerrándose en lugar de enfrentar las cosas, por lo que fuere, esa sensación de disgusto no abandonaba su ser. Una mezcla de emociones se apoderó de sus pensamientos, eso mismo le dio la fuerza y valor para poder articular unas cuantas palabras. Calmo sus ganas de llorar…

-Porque…-

De alguna manera, Uchiha logro prestar atención a esa fina palabra emitida por esa voz que adoraba; ahí, adentro, sola, tan frágil… frágil como todas las veces que le juro que nunca la dejaría, que nunca la engañaría, que la protegería y que a su lado ella estaría segura…. Siempre.

**Las promesas…**

La había lastimado y se sentía terrible, enojado consigo mismo de haber caído tan bajo y buscar en otra mujer lo que Sakura le daba, el resentimiento lo había cegado y estaba arrepentido ahora solo faltaba que ella lo supiera, que ella lo entendiera.

Estaba decidido. Era domingo pero tal vez podría encontrarlo, los hombres de negocios raramente salen de su oficina, cierto? Estaba harto de esconderse, quería que el mundo supiera ya lo que el sentía, gritar ese amor a los cuatro vientos. Sería difícil y estaba consiente de ello. Camino hacia la recepción y había una señora que amablemente le indico que el sujeto al que buscaba estaba ahí pero que pronto se iría, que solo estaba arreglando unos papeles de emergencia y que aun si el llegaba sin avisar, le atendería.

Iba en el elevador, hablando el solo, como practicando la platica que trataría de hacer a continuación, su nerviosismo lo hacia jugar con sus manos que estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro como diciendo "di esto, no mejor esto, mejor lo otro…"que difícil es defender la cosa amada. Había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Escucho el sonido que le indicaba que ahí tendría que salir de ese pequeño elevador con esa música suave que no lo relajo en nada; no había estado tan tenso desde que se le declaro a Hinata Hyuga, es cierto, ahora iba a hablar con su padre.

-Pero que estas haciendo… Naruto, tonto- se reprochaba a sí mismo, tal vez ahora regresaría por donde vino, ni siquiera había hablado con Hinata sobre esto, actuaba por puro instinto, mas que instinto la pura gana de no estarse escondiendo y temer por su vida.

Se restregó los ojos, su vista no estaba fallando. Había caminado y estaba enfrente de la puerta principal de toda la compañía, quería tocar, quería irse, quería luchar pero a la vez… que nervios!! Contemplo la puerta frente a el, estaba donde debía estar, donde el líder Hyuga.

No sabia como responder, bueno si lo sabia, pero quería verle la cara, que ella se diera cuenta que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca iba a ser cierta, hablada con el corazón.

-Dime, Sasuke… porque?- siempre frágil, siempre lastimada.

-Amor, abre la puerta te explicare todo-

-Te gusto? Te gusto acostarte con ella?-

-No sigas… te estas haciendo daño pensando tantas cosas… nos estas haciendo daño-

-Más daño me has hecho tu, si tu fuiste el infiel!!- dijo un poco desesperada, después de haber estado llorando ahora se siente humillada y enojada.

-No te fui infiel, ni siquiera estábamos juntos… - dijo con esa sequedad que Sakura odiaba, la que tanto le había costado romper desde que lo conoció, ese Uchiha casi sin sentimientos no era su Sasuke, no lo era.

-Es cierto? Entonces porque te enojaste tanto cuando me encontraste en mi casa con Naruto en la sala? Al menos yo no había hecho nada y aun así tu estabas que echabas fuego; estaba en mi derecho, no? Tu lo dijiste, no estábamos juntos…. –

Se quedo callado, era tan lista, siempre estudiaba cada detalle; ya no tenia como salir de ahí, solo quería estar con Sakura toda su vida y ahora esa maldita puerta del estúpido baño se estaba interponiendo. Maldijo por lo alto y lo bajo el momento en el que decidió acostarse con la rubia, todo era culpa de Neji… Él le dijo que necesitaba una distracción pero igual se había acostado con ella pero nunca iba a ser como cuando hacia el amor con Sakura, nunca, nunca…

-Sakura, esto no tiene sentido…-

-Si que lo tiene!!! Acaso pensaste que no íbamos a volver? Te diste por vencido? –

- No, no es eso! No seas tonta! La verdad es que no pensé nada… -

De repente volvió… esos sollozos, como trataba de ocultarlos pero ya era en vano, si iba a llorar lo haría como dios manda, incluso hasta lo hizo mas fuerte para que Sasuke la escuchara, conociéndole el se sentiría igual o peor que ella y bien merecido se lo tiene…

-Amor, no llores por favor… Abre la puerta… -

Ella era lista pero el era demasiado astuto…

-No… -

Escucho detenidamente la voz, no estaba tan cerca de la puerta. Se estaba desquiciando con este jueguito, tenia que ver a su Sakura… suya….Silenciosamente se puso de pie, ya que se encontraba sentado, recostado sobre esa estúpida puerta, cuando todo eso terminara seguro la mandaba a quitar…

Respiro pesadamente, era la decima vez que daba un suspiro de estos pero es que no podía regresar, tenia que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca… que tal si nunca?! No, no, el tenia que hacerlo. Toco la puerta con nerviosismo y trago un poco de saliva, se estaba deshidratando de tanto sudar, puso atención, escucho unos cuantos pasos, en unos segundos esa puerta se abriría y solo Kami sabia lo que le esperaba… vio al techo y antes de escuchar el estrujar de la puerta, dijo para sí mismo, como para darse aliento… -tu la amas…-

Si la montaña no viene hacia ti… tu tienes que ir a la montaña, algo así es el dicho, no? Bueno el ya iba a perder sus sentidos, iba a hacerle entender a Sakura de una vez por todas que el… pues… que era eso que le quería hacer entender? Ni el sabia, solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos y demostrarle que todo iba a estar bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Se paro y limpio su pantalón por atrás, la respuesta era tan tonta que se sintió estúpido de haber estado contemplando esa tonta puerta. Con delicadeza se rebusco en sus bolsillos… estaban en su casa, no? Dio una risa ladeada.

Sakura estaba ida bien el techo del baño, esos azulejos azules que daban bien con todo, ya hasta había dejado de pensar la razón por la que estaba ahí dentro, ya no quería pensar nada, solo pensaba en que amaba a sasuke y el millón de cosas que había hecho en ese baño mas de alguna vez, todas las veces que por otras razones había visto ese mismo techo brillante. Algo la interrumpió, unas llaves…

Dio vuelta a la llave y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-Eres una tonta!-

-Y tu un lento- replico la chica.

Viéndose detenidamente uno al otro. Sasuke frunció el seño al ver los residuos de lagrimas en esos ojos verde que ahora se notaban hinchados, todo por su culpa, maldita chica rubia, maldito neji, malditos todos menos el y Sakura. (xD)

Sasuke le tendió la mano a la pelirosa pero ella miro hacia otro lado. Era una necia, bueno, los dos lo eran. Hizo un suspiro pesado pero en el poco espacio que había se sentó junto a ella.

-Me amas, cierto Sasuke?-

-Porque lo dudas…?- el chico cruzo sus brazos e hizo una señal de molestia, la respuesta era mas que obvia.

-Pues… porque tenias que acostarte con otra?-

-Eso no es importante…-

Ella se recostó en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Sí, lo es..-

-Ni siquiera se me su nombre… solo fue un par de veces…-

-Y eso como lo hace menos malo?-

-Considerando que de ti hasta se como se llama su bisabuelo, creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir…-

Ella no dijo nada; por alguna extraña razón eso que le acaba de decir Sasuke nublo todos esos pensamientos asquerosos que había estado teniendo la ultima hora. Que mas daba, ella sabia que el la amaba, ella lo amaba…… y…

-Sakura, yo solo quiero pasar mi vida contigo…- le paso su brazo en el hombro y la atrajo hacia el –quiero que nos casemos, tener muchos hijos… que hagamos el amor dia y noche… que nadie este junto a mi mas que tu…-

Sakura volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad… una felicidad que solo Sasuke Uchiha podría olvidar…

-Amor, te falta lo más importante- dijo ella con su tenue voz. No estaba lastimada ya, con solo saber que su Sasuke estaba ahí para ella, era lo único que necesitaba, lo único que le hacia falta!

-Te amo…- se volvió para quedar cara a cara… unió su frente con la de ella… como aquella vez en la lluvia, volviendo a ser uno solo, unidos por el amo –lo siento…- y le dio un tierno beso que transmitió ese cálido sentimiento que hundió el ser de Sakura…

Era realmente feliz… lo era….

-Te has tardado mucho en venir…-

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, no entendía porque le decía eso. El padre de Hinata no lo conocía o si? Se sentó frente al gran escritorio. Parecía estar en el banco de los acusados.

Toco la puerta un poco desesperada; la única persona que siempre estaba ahí para ella tenia que ayudarla ahora, tenia planeado hablar con el chico de pelo oscuro pero nada salió como lo planeado, no era que lo amaba, pero le daba miedo afrontar lo que se venia estando ella sola.

-Shikamaru… -

Se echo a llorar en sus brazos, él sin saber nada, solo la abrazo, la estrecho contra su pecho…

-Que problema me traes ahora…-

**--------------------------------Continuará--------------------------------**

**Si, lo continuare porque ya tengo el final perfecto :D!!!**

**Jujuju!!!! XD**

**Bueno espero reviews, ojala les haia gustado el capitulo!!**

**Lo hice con mucho amor!!!**

**Waaaaa!!! Review!!!!**

**Atte. Maddencita!!**


	8. Epilogo

**---------------------------EPILOGO----------------------------**

_Te Amo_

_Me Amas…._

Pasaron dos años, Sasuke y Sakura estaban casados, viviendo felices, amándose como nunca…

Él de saco y corbata y ella con un lindo vestido que hacia connotación a su vientre abultado. Estaba cansada, estaba ya en ese mes en el que solo deseaba que le sacaran a ese bebé de ahí donde estaba, ya había pasado por los antojos, las hormonas locas y otras cosas mas que solo una mujer embarazada podría pasar. Maldecía el momento en que la naturaleza se convirtió en algo tan perjudicial para ella. Porque un hombre no podía quedar embarazo?

-No puedo creer que Naruto va a casarse…-

-Yo no puedo creer que vaya a la boda de ese enclenque…-

Todo había pasado tan rápido, desde el embarazo de Sakura hasta el compromiso de Naruto e Hinata que fue una noticia internacional. Nadie se lo esperaba ni el mismo Naruto que al hablar con el padre de Hinata se dio cuenta que él sabía de su romance desde hace mucho tiempo e incluso lo había investigado y que sabía que era un buen muchacho pero que constantemente se preguntaba porqué él tardaba tanto en buscar algo más serio, lo cual le hacía a veces dudar de las intenciones de él pero sin embargo llegaron a un acuerdo y por fin gritaron su amor no solo al viento si no al mundo entero. Neji estaba más que enfadado había pasado unos cuantos problemas sólo para que su padre saliera con semejante bobada… quién entiende a los padres? Bueno, pero cabía decir que se sentía aliviado, su padre no lo regaño ni nada así que todo estaba bien.

La boda se llevaría ese Domingo en la iglesia más grande de toda la ciudad y era una noticia que abrcaba a todos los medios de comunicación… estaban hablando de la familia Hyuuga.

Se escuchaban muchos murmullos de la gente, que estaban ansiosos de ver el vestido de novia de Hinata y ver al apuesto Naruto en su traje… es que hacían una pareja tan linda!

Para llegar a la iglesia en cuestión había que cruzarse un hermoso parque, con mucha flora con bonita paisaje, siempre se veían familias pasar por ahí, o tomarse un aire; era un lugar pacifico, no se podía esperar menos de algo que estuviera tan cerca de ese lugar sagrado.

Sasuke y Sakura iban agarrados de la mano, como los dos enamorados que eran, iban un poco tarde, pero aun así disfrutarían de la vista del parque ya que sus asientos estaban reservados. De un momento a otro Sasuke jaló a Sakura para mirarla a los ojos, tenía esa panzita que a ella le quedaba perfecta rozando con su plano estomago.

-No quiero hijos con pelo rosa… al menos que sea una linda niña-

-Vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo, amor? De por si vamos tarde…- dijo ella juguetonamente, adoraba cuando él la miraba de esa forma, sólo leía amor, un amor que ella recibía y daba también….

-Quiero un niño, guapo como su padre…-

-Pues… no pidas mucho…-

Ambos rieron y se miraron en silencio, no era necesario decir más cuando se esta rodeado de una bella atmosfera como ellos lo estaban. Ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho y se dieron un tierno beso.

Algo los detuvo, sintieron como una pelota de plástico había llegado hasta los pies de ambos. Miraron con sentimiento la pequeña pelotita, algún dia su hijo jugaría con esa.

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules "corrió" en dirección de la pareja, algo torpe porque aun estaba pequeño, se podría decir de unos 2 años al menos.

-Gomen, gomen, gomen!!- se disculpo el niño, pareciendo que esta pod;ia ser la única palabra articulada por él.

El niño daba pasos torpes y en eso como tropezó de alguna forma, iba a caer y en eso sasuke lo cogió por los costados.

-ten mas cuidado… - le advirtió de una forma gentil

-Shiru, ven acá- gritó su rubia madre.

La mujer iba agarrada con un chico de coleta alta, cabello café oscuro y una mirada de aburrido que quizá ni el se la aguantaba.

Se cruzaron varias miradas pero todos siguieron su camino.

-Amor, esa chica se me hizo conocida- dijo Sakura.

-A mi también, un poco…-

Sonaron las campanas, anunciando que la novia entraría pronto a la iglesia. Todos estaban [aradps ya y Naruto se encontraba en medio del altar esperando a la mujer con la que pronto compartiría el resto de sus días. Y ahí la vio, más parecía un ángel que un ser humano. Se quedo con la boca abierta de ver a esa preciosidad que era solo de él.

La misa prosiguió de forma normal.

-Si, acepto…- dijo Naruto, entregando sus votos matrimoniales.

Hinata lo miró y quería llorar, era oficial… Sólo faltaba un poco más.

-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión.. que hable ahora o calle para siempre….-

-AAAHHH!!- se escuchó un medio grito que hizo que todas las cabezas se voltearán; una chica de cabellos rosados.

-Amor que te pasa- preguntó algo nervioso Sasuke…

-Rompí fuentes…-

Silencio sepulcral.

-…Que sea niño!!-

-Acabamos de arruinar una boda y tu te preocupas por el sexo del bebé…-

-Sasuke-teme llevala al hospital!!- se escucho desde el altar; el chico rubio hablaba –Quiero una linda sobrina de cabellos rosa- dijo bromeando.

-Y desde cuando tanta confianza- murmuró… -Usuratonkachi…-

-Amor…. LLEVAME AL MALDITO HOSPITAL!!!!!! –

-Pero que sea un hermoso niño….-

_Te Amo… _

_Nos Amas…_

**--------------------------------FIN--------------------------------**

**Espero sus últimos reviews. **

**Fue un gusto terminar este fic.**

**Gracias a todas las que lo siguieron!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Atte. Maddencita**


End file.
